Succubus My Heart
by ShadowedSoulTrixalee
Summary: Someone from Damon's past arrives in Mystic Falls and Stefan begins to see a change in his brother while fighting his own demon from his past. Slightly A/U Takes place after season 1 episode when Damon opens the tomb. Damon/OFC Elena/Stefan/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from The vampire diaries. Everything belongs to their respected owners. I only own my own characters and story plot! This is my first Fanfiction. Constructive critisism is welcome :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - A Kiss That Could Kill**

I'd been in Mystic Falls less than a day and I had already been attacked by the supernatural. A gang of Gouls (flesh eaters) snuck up on me, but after a long and painful fight, I killed them all, but not without a price. I was now bleeding temendously from multiple bite wounds and I felt myself getting weaker by the second. I was dying and I could feel it. After I disposed of the bodies with fire I began walking as I tried to think of what to do. The only way I could heal was to feed and if I fed like this I would kill. I didn't need the council looking into it so I continued to think as I walked.

With Destiny not around I coun't think of a way to feed without killing anyone then one person came to mind and I knew he was here. I had seen him earlier in the night opening up the tomb. I had been there in case Katherine was aroundand if she was I could kill her. I had wanted to find Damon and tell him the truth so many times, but he covered his tracks well after he left. I knew she was alive because she had killed my sister years ago.

When I stepped into a clearing i couldn't believe where my path had brought me. I was behind the Salvatore boarding house. The pain I felt became ten times worse before I realized I was channeling someone else. I walked slowly toward cursing myself, but I knew I had no other choice. I needed to heal and he was the only one who could help. I heard voices coming from inside when I reached the door.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" a female voice asked.

"I honestly don't know" replied a male voice.

I held my left side toght with my right hand while I used my left to knock on the door. The door opened immediately and I was met with kind brown eyes. Eyes I had seen many times before in a picture. His brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to place my face.

"Ame..."

"Before you say it, No I'm not Amelia. The name's Azkedelia, can I se Damon please?" I managed to say through all of the pain.

The door opened a bit more and I shifted as I was met with another set of brown eyes that i recognized as my sister's killer's. Before I manifested an energy ball I felt this girl was not Katherine, but a human. _These boys really have a thing for past relationship look alikes_ I thought to myself.

"Oh my god are you alright? Stefan we have to get her to the hospital!" The girl panicked and I groaned.

"There's no time for that!" I shouted fustraited as I pushed my way through them.

I couldn't take the pain anymore, every wound felt on fire while every bruise pounded on my flesh and I collapsed as I reched the stairs. Stefan and the girl rushed to my side as i felt my throat begin to constrict. "Please just fucking get Damon!" I yelled as loud as I could. Stefan ran up the stairs and the girl was left trying to help even though you could tell she didn't have a clue on what to do. My breathing was tight and harsh as I felt my body just wanting to let go. My hunger was getting stronger with each breath. I couldn't fight it any longer. I looked staright into those chocolate brown eyes as I grabbed her wrist and stroked it gently with my thumb. Her eyes glazed over and she began giggling as she smiled. _Just a snack _I thought to myself moving my head closer as did she.

"Get Elena away from her!" was all I heard before the girl was snatched from my grasp and I felt hands on my sides pulling me up. I was quickly on my feet and was met with sapphire blue eyes. Eyes I knew all too well.

His eyes bore into mine for a moment before his lips came crashing down on mine in a heated kiss that became more passionate with each movement. Our tounges danced as we explored every inch of each other's bodies. He grabbed a fist full of my long bleach blonde hair and gripped it tight making me want more. The energy I was pulling from Damon was exhilerating and replenishing. I felt my wounds healing and the pain slipping away with every kiss. After a while I no longer felt pain or the aching hunger, but I still felt Damon's emotional pain. His hands gripped my shoulders and puched me back slightly, I tried to get back in the kiss, but he pushed again keeping his forehead on mine.

"Calm down" he whispered through his rough breathing. it was then I noticed I was short of breath too and just how pwerful that kiss had been. "Are you healed?" I simply nodded.

"Thank you" I panted looking into his eyes.

I didn't expect the kissing to be filled with that much passion or fire since he was the one who left those years ago. He looked to my side "Is she alright?" he meant the girl.

"She seems to be, what the hell just happened?" Stefan asked.

"My darling Azkedelia here is a Succubus, but she is also half witch. She put Elena under a spell so to speak. You do know what a Succubus is right?" Damon's voice thick with sarcasim.

"They kill their mates" Elena answered.

"Partially True but actually a Succubus needs life essence to survive like we need blood and can control others by touch like we can with our minds. They can control themselves and the hunger" Damon looked me in the eyes "Most of the time" he smirked.

"I swear I was just going to have a tiny little snack" I smirked at him and he laughed.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have much to catch up on and after a kiss like that I need some blood" he held out his hand for mine. I took it and followed him uo the stairs, but stopped halfway and looked down to the girl.

"I'm sorry I tried to suck out you're life force" I apologized and she just nodded.

"She would have loved every minute of it" Damon whispered then gestured for me to keep following so I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries it all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my own characters and story plot. **

**A/N I might not update everyday, but I will try! It really depends on if I get some loyal readers. Don't be shy to review!**

**Chapter Two- Mixed Emotions **

Damon led me to what I assumed was his room and I got the feeling not many people entered this room at all. The whole time up the stairs and down the hall I kept trying to read him, but his emotions were all over the map from excitement to hunger to sorrow and everything in between. I had to stop trying because it was beginning to give me a headache. He went straight to the desk and pored a drink.

"Whiskey?" He held out the glass.

I crossed the room slowly taking a closer look. This room was truly beautiful it was hard to believe it was Damon's. I took the glass and gulped it as he grabbed the bottle and drank from it.

"So how has my dear Azzie been?"

"Fine. Living my life my way like you told me to" I responded taking another drink.

"From what I saw downstairs you're back to your old ways" he smirked sitting in the chair with his feet up on the desk. "Tell me, How high _is _the body count?"

"Not as high as your's" I retorted sarcasically.

"Well you have to remember I _am_ a lot older than you"

I sighed as I finished my drink and set the glass on the table as I walked over to the only open window.

"Sorry Az, I do remember what it's like to kill and not want to" he added sympathetically.

"Really? Because I remember all those stories you told me about killing for fun" I shot angrily.

"Yeah well it's not as fun as it used to be" he mumbled drinking from the bottle.

"Is that why your emotions are so scattered?" I laughed "Has the big bad Damon Salvatore _finally _come to grips with reality? Come to grips with the cold hard truth about the woman you loved so much?" I was shocked.

He tilted his head in confusion then smirked.

"So it was _You_ I sensed near the church earlier tonight" his voice became firm.

"Uh yeah. I had just got to town, wanted to get the lay of the land, did you know a lot of laylines cross here? Anyway I stumbled across you and a few other people and saw that I made the right choice in not helping you. A few hours later I was attacked by gouls and ended up here." I said as casually as I could. "So it seems you and your brother aren't so different, what's with the Katherine look alike?" I was desperately trying to change the subject.

He looked at me confused for a moment then shook his head when he got what I meant.

"Stefan found her, she's a Gilbert, her name's Elena"

"Katherine's mother's name" I Interrupted. His brow furrowed. "I've done a lot of research on her since you've been gone" I walkedto the desk and shook the glass. He filled it to the rim.

"Why?" he questioned.

"You've got your secrets, I have mine" I smirked as I drank.

"I taught you well" he said proudly.

"Hey! Don't take all the credit! Destiny's been there every step of the way!" My voice thick with venom.

"Right my oldest friend Destiny, how has she been?"

"Lately?" he nodded "She's been sad" I stated sitting on the desk. "She misses him, his birthday just passed right?" he nodded again. "Since then she's been down and it's messing with her magic and she still won't admit it to herself, not that you really care" I finished.

"Are you still bitter that I left?"

"Bitter isn't the word I'd use exactly" my heart beat picked up and Damon noticed and scoffed.

He stood up and moved swiftly so he was now in front of me. He gently placed his hands on my thighs and slowly pulled them apart, stepped forward and rested between them.

"You missed me" I went to talk, but he stopped me. "I can tell by your heart and the way we kissed downstairs" he smirked.

"I was hungry!" my voice angry and firm.

"That was more then just hunger" he moved his head closer so our lips were just inches from one another. "We both know that no one feeds you the way I do" his voice became soft and seductive. Pheromones were coming off him like a radiater.

I tilted my head slightly and brushed my lips against his then pulled back and giggled. "Don't be so sure of yourself Damon"

"We both know how you feel about me" he grinned.

"Felt honey, past tense!" I stated.

He gripped my thighs then ran his hands up to my sides slowly looking me over.

"I tell you what, you tell me the truth that you missed me and I'll tell you a little secret" he smirked looking into my eyes. I stared back into those Sapphire blues I loved for so long with my emerald greens debating on what to do. His secret could be something I already knew or really stupid and I'd spill for nothing. "Come on Azzie, you know deep down that you really want to know" and he was right.

"Fine, the truth? Not a day went by that I didn't think of you whether it was because I wanted to kill you or for a split second for some reason I would miss you, but you already knew that so now you spill. What's your secret?" My voice was firm.

He moved his head slightly to the right and moved his head forward brushing up against my cheek and stopped just shy of my ear where his breath was slightly tickling it.

"I missed you to Azzie Love" he whispered and I pushed him back at his name for me.

"You're a liar!" I spat at him.

"Believe what you want, I know I can't change your mind, but I _am_ telling the truth" he grinned. "Hey what about that firey twin of your's?" I looked away.

"She was killed shortly after you left" I replied finishing of the drink.

"How?" his voice full of concerned confusion.

"A vampire" I said flatly.

"Why didn't she use her powers?"

"She tried, but the bitch had a witch's talesman so Akelianna's powers didn't work. The fucked up part is they were after me" I closed my eyes at the memory watching Katherine tare my sister apart, her piercing scream, Katherine believing it was me. I remembered holding my sister's mangled body and crying after I was sure Katherine was gone.

"Do you know who it was?" I shook my head.

"I was there" I kept my eyes closed.

"Who did it?"

"I really don't want to talk about it" I faked a smile as I looked at him then looked away.

Damon placed his thumb and index fingers on my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"Who?" was all he said.

"Let's just drop it alright?"

"Azkedelia! Who - Did - It?" he kept his voice soft, but firm.

"You won't believe me" I went to stand up, but he didn't let me budge. _Damn vampire stength_ I thought to myself. "Try me" he pleaded.

"You'll hate me for it"

"Very Doubtful" his eyes had become soft as well.

"Fine!" I looked him straight in the eyes and moved a stray hair from his face. "It was Katherine. Katherine killed Akelianna because she thought it was me" I stated.

**I know a cliffhanger, but that's what keeps you reading! So how will Damon react to what Azkedelia just told him. Will he believe her? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing from the Vampire Diaries (Unfortunately) everything belongs to their respected owners. I only own my own characters and story plot. **

**Picking up where we left off...How will Damon react to Azkedelia's news? Let's find out. **

**Chapter 3 - Understandings**

The room fell silent as Damon stared into my eyes. I didn't move or speak, I was leaving that to Damon. I coudn't tell what he was thinking or even feeling. It was like trying to read a brick wall, just wasn't going to happen. He hadn't moved a muscle since my confession minutes ago. From what I could tell he was debating on believeing me. He was gazing in my eyes as if they would tell him the truth. Suddenly his expression turned to anger.

"Why didn't you tell me she was alive? Why let me go through all of this?" he clenched through his teeth.

I filled with fury "How the fuck was I supposed to that huh? You cover your tracks! I could never find you and when I finally would, you'd be gone by the time I got there. I tried!" I used all of my strength to push him off of me and jump off the desk.

"We both know you could have tried harder and found me if you really wanted to!" he yelled throwing the bottle causing to smash and whiskey dripped down the wall.

"Why should I have huh? So you could find the Bitch that desroyed you and your brother's lives? She has been alive this entire time and has she tried to find you? No! And you know why? Because she doesn't care! she never has and never will! She's a greedy manipulative bitch! She took Amelia away from you, She tore Stefan and Destiny apart!" I my voice vengeful but he listened to every word. I calmed my tone a bit, but not much. "Katherine made you forget your love for Amelia, made you believe you hated her then Katherine made you watch as she killed Amelia in front of you! Do you still really want to be with her after everything she has done?" I finished.

I was short of breath from all the yelling, but he needed to hear it. I know most people are afraid to stand up to him, but I'm not one of them and I never have been.

"It was all real for me alright? The feelings I have are real for me and I chan't change that, but I might have had a different perspective on things if I had known!" he yelled back, but I saw the pain in his eyes he tried to hide.

I sighed and tried to think of what to say. As much as I hated it it was true, it was all real for him. She twisted his mind so he would be obsessed with her and did the same to Stefan, but Destiny had been there to help Stefan through it though she was only able to because she has been there before and after 1864. I looked at him and was finally able to channel him and it felt like a knife just struck me in my chest and he was utterly confused.

"I know that Damon" I kept my voice soft. "I know all of it was real for you" I grabbed his hand his hand and stroked the top of it with my thumb.

I was sending hormones into his body. If he was human he's be being controlled, but my power worked differently on the supernatural. All Damon felt was bliss, no pain or confusion, just a complete calming sensation. He looked into my eyes.

"Thank you" his voice was soft and his expression became serene.

"Want me to let go?" I gently pulled my hand, but he caught it with his other hand.

"No! no I was feeling too much at once" he replied.

"You know that memory spell is still in my Book Of Shadows" I stated.

"You said you were going to get rid of it after I left" I was a bit surprised he remembered.

"I know I did, but it's a good spell to have" I said casually.

He smirked "Are you saying you want to do the spell on me?"

"No" I lied "I'm just saying it's an option for you, you won't be so confused on what you really feel or what happened in your past"

He grabbed my free wrist and cupped my had to his face holding it firmly in place. He closed his eyes and inhailed my scent and just then I felt hunger. Of course he was hungry, I took a lot out of him from the kiss we shared earlier.

"Go ahead" I said. He opened his eyes and looked at me and furrowed his brow. "Go ahead, my blood replenishes you faster than human blood does" he looked at my wrist then back to me "I'm full, you know I'll heal right up" I gestured my wrist to him. "Come on you know you love the taste!" I teased wiggling my wrist. That caught his attention.

He held my wrist and slowly brought it to his mouth. I saw his fangs protrude and the veins pulse around his eyes, this face never scared me. There was a small sharp pain as his fangs pierced my flesh, but soon was replaced with a pleasurable sensation while he massaged my wrist with his tounge as he took what he needed from me. I'd always gotten a weird attraction when I did this, my sister used to tell me it was our succubus side, supernaturals always being attracted to supernaturals. It was the same feeling Damon got when he fed me. It is a feeling of understanding and knowing what the other needs from you. Sometimes giving someone what they need causes a connection no one understands, not even yourself. I had that connection with Damon and I realized in that moment it would never go away. I would always have that soft spot for him no matter what. When he was done he licked the wound clean as it closed. He looked up to me licking his lips, that was always a turn on.

"I almost forgot just how good you taste" he smiled then laughed a bit. We were silent for a few moments just smirking at each other. "If you cast the spell will I remember everything? Even watching Amelia die and doing nothing to stop it" I could he felt horrible already for that.

"You'll remember everything, you're memories won't be altered and you'll know the difference between what was made up and what is real and if you do have me do the spell, your emotions might be easier to keep in check" I explained. "And I'll be here to help you through it" I added to try to reassure him.

He pulled his hand away and walked over to the window.

"Are you alright?"

"I just want to think about it without you influencing me for a minute" he replied.

I sat down in the desk chair and grabbed anewspaper off the desk opening it. The only sounds you heard in the room were our breathing and my flipping the pages of the newspaper for about ten minutes. Finally Damon moved and I set the paper down. He held his hand out and I took it standing up.

"I've decided I want you to cast the spell Azzie" he sounded broken.

"Are you sure because once I cast it there is no reversing it" I stated.

"I'm positive, I need the truth, I owe it to Amelia and I owe it to you too" he pulled me into a hug. "I _really _did miss you Azzie" I was surprised as hell because his feeling were sincere.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and one day I'll explain everything to you. I've done a lot of bad things in my time, but you, well I at least owe you the truth" he held me tight.

"Even why you left?" I asked and he nodded. "Then maybe I'll be honest with you on a few secrets of my own" I stated.

"Like?"

I pulled back and loked at him and smiled "You're just going to have to wait and see"

**I know another tiny cliffhanger, but I have to keep you reading. So quite a chapter huh. Things were heated at first but then there were some understandings between Azzie and Damon. I wonder what Azkedelia could be hiding! There will be some real action coming up in future chapters and also someone from Stefan's past also shows up in Mystic Falls. For all you Delena and Stelena Fans this is not a story for you for there will be some Elena bashing in future chapters! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries. Everything belongs to their respected owners. I only own My characters and story plot. **

**A/N This Chapter explains more into Amelia and Destiny and Their connection to the Salvatore Brothers. As I said I will try to update everyday but I have to rely on my brother until I get a new laptop. I write all this on my cellphone then tranfer it to here in a big long process. Anyway Let the story continue! Enjoy! Don't be shy to review! Keeps me writing!**

**Chapter 4 - A Heart to Heart **

After fighting with Damon for awhile I gave in and said I'd stay the night. He said we'd pick my stuff up from the motel in the morning and I figured daylight was only a few hours away. He gave me a black t-shirt and boxers to change into from my ripped up bloody clothes after I took a hot shower to get the dry blood off me. He said he wanted me at the boarding house so he could keep an eye me, but I think he had other reasons. Right now I was jogging down the stairs to find the kitchen because I was starving. I bumped into a shirtless Stefan on my way down the hall to the kitchen so hard I almost fell.

"Oh! Sorry" I said as he caught me.

"It's fine. Azkedelia right?" He asked.

"Yeah Stefan right?" I imitated him. He nodded. "Sorry I tried to snack on your friend" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah why did you do that?" He crossed his arms.

"If _you_ were that injured and _that_ hungry say 50 years ago, you would have done it too" I said sneaking past him toward the kitchen.

"How do you know so much about me?" He asked following me.

"Damon has mentioned you before" I partially lied. Destiny had told me a lot about Stefan.

I opened the fridge and saw like nothing but blood. Of course there was nothing. This was a house of vampires. I slammed the doors closed and turned to Stefan.

"Damon said there would be something down here I could eat" I stated.

"You still need human food?" He looked so confused. Almost like a lost puppy.

"Tell you what, you find me something edible and I'll tell you anything you wanna know" I hated when I sounded like Damon!

Stefan searched the cupboards and found 1 can of peaches. Luckily it's my favorite fruit. I took the can and opened it with a knife found a fork sat down at the counter and started eating. After a few bites I gestured for him to sit down so he did. He looked at me puzzled.

"Well...what do you wanna know?" I mocked taking another bite.

"Why do you still need human food if you're a succubus?" I knew that would be his first question.

"Well like Damon said, I'm also half witch. My mom was a succubus and my dad a warlock. So I'm a hybrid as Damon puts it. The succubus side is more dominant, but I can cast spells and have a few active powers. I still need food because the witch half of me is human. If I was a pure succubus I'd need to feed every day but since I'm not I only need to feed every few days unless I'm injured like I was tonight" I explained as I continued to eat.

"Why do you look..."

"Like Amelia?" I finished for him. He nodded in agreement. "Well because I'm her, well half of my soul was hers. My mother always referred to it as reincarnation. I'm a Warren by the way" I stated.

"How much do you know about Amelia?"

"Pretty much everything. I know she was Damon's first love and he planned to marry her until Kathrine came into the picture. I know you two became best friends and you were the first to know her secret of being a witch and helped her tell Damon in a way he would understand. I also know Kathrine killed her and made Damon watch" I went down the list. "And I know she had a best friend Destiny that you were in love with before Kathrine and after she was gone Destiny helped you realize the truth" I smiled.

"You were right, pretty much everything! How long have you known Damon?" He shifted in his seat.

"Since I was 10 so 15 years"

"10?"

"Yeah long boring story for another time" I really didn't want to discuss how I met Damon right now.

"If you would have fed on Elena you would have killed her" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Most likely" I replied finishing off the peaches. "Why didn't Damon?" He looked confused.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" He just nodded. "Because he's already dead in the human sense, I channel his energy differently. Usually it just makes him tired and need to feed which I can usually help with" I gave a wicked grin as I stood up and threw the can away and threw the fork into the sink.

"You let him feed off you?" He seemed surprised.

"Why not? I mean it's only fair since he fed me" I stated as if out were common knowledge. He looked concerned and I could see why Destiny left.

"Okay so it's my turn to ask a question" I stated.

"Fair enough"

"What's with you and the Kathrine look alike? Elena?" I really didn't care what her name was. Any descendant of Kathrine was no friend if mine, especially when they looked just like her.

"She's my girlfriend" he simply said.

"Do you plan on turning her?" He shook his head no. "You know vampire/human relationships only work out 1 of 3 ways" I stated.

"And how's that?" He crossed his arms.

"You turn her, kill her or do the right thing and leave her" I stated.

"You sound a lot like my brother" he smirked.

"I know and I hate it!" I laughed "But it's true" he just looked down. "So just out of curiosity do you ever think of Destiny?" I asked.

"How the hell do you know about her anyway?" His voice became firm.

"I have Amelia's book of shadows, I know everything that happened before and when Kathrine arrived in Mystic Falls" I explained. "Damon mentioned she left you about 50 years ago"

"I think of her, but I love Elena" he defended himself.

"Didn't say that you didn't. I just wanted to hear about Destiny from you for a change" I shrugged about to leave. "Wait" he spoke. I turned around. He gestured for me to sit do I grabbed the stool next to him.

"Destiny was the most important person to me before Kathrine came to Mystic Falls. We did everything together with Damon and Amelia. The four of us were pretty insuperable before Damon listed in the army. She was the most beautiful and smartest girl I knew. Kathrine made me forget my love for her. But Destiny didn't give up on me and was still there after Kathrine was gone. She helped me remember everything Kathrine took away from me. I found out after I turned that she was different like I was. Not a vampire but a valkyrie. I loved her more than myself. She left about 50 years ago because she said I was denying who I was by drinking animal blood" he confessed. I saw pain in his eyes as he spoke.

"What is a Valkyrie?" I asked pretending not to know.

"They live on an undiscoverable island called Valhalla in the pacific ocean. They find souls of honorable people and train them for when the big battle between good and evil happens, at least that's how Destiny explained it to me" he explained.

"So what was she doing living outside of Valhalla?"

"She was cast out by her sister, the queen, because they had some kind of falling out" he replied.

"And the only reason she left was because you drink animal blood instead if human blood?" He nodded.

"I get what she meant, you are denying who you really are by doing that, maybe she should have stayed to make you realize that." he looked at me like I had no right. "Look your body is made to survive on human blood so once you get a taste of it again you'll become obsessed with the craving and take it from someone who knows, the hunger always wins, but it's your choice on whether to control it or not. If you keep denying what you are one day you're just going to snap and go on a killing spree because the hunger will win. The sooner you realize and admit that to yourself, it will be safer for everyone. Maybe that's what Destiny meant." I stated getting up and going upstairs leaving him to think about what I just said.

I reached Damon's room and he was sound asleep in the middle of the bed. His head sprung up when I closed the door behind me.

"Nice heart to heart with Stefan" he mumbled.

"Eavesdropping I see" I said climbing under the blanket next to him. I layed down my back to him and he slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me to him and placed his other hand under my pillow. "Almost sounds like you care" I teased.

"Just go to sleep" he said groggily. I could swear I heard him smirk.

"Yeah yeah" I yawned as I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

**So nice little chat between Azkedelia and Stefan Huh? I think she has him thinking on a few things! There will be more Explaination of Destiny and Amelia in future chapters. It's all part of the plot! I will have Chapter 5 up as soon as possible! I have some editing to do first.**

**ALERT: If you are Delena, Stelena, Datherine, Or Statherine Fans this story is not for you at all, for there will be Elena bashing and some major Katherine bashing! More than there already has been. **

**Hope you're enjoying this story and much as I enjoy writing it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing from the Vampire Diaries. Everything belongs to their respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. Let the story continue! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 - Damon's Best Friend **

I was woken to Damon yelling at someone to go away. I stirred then turned to face him. His hair was a mess and you could see he was still sleep deprived. I looked at my watch and we had only been sleeping for 3 hours.

"Who are you talking to?" I questioned.

"Elena's been knocking downstairs and Stefan isn't home. She probably wants to drive to school with him" his voice thick with sleep.

"School? Seriously? Well where's Stefan?" I yawned.

"Probably chasing bunnies" he smirked. "I heard him leave after your little talk. God seriously she won't just go away" he huffed about to get up but I stopped him.

"You sleep, I'll get rid of her" I stated jumping out of bed.

"No snacking" he yelled after me.

I jogged down the stairs and down the hall to the front door. When I opened I was greeted by a not so happy looking Elena.

"Stefan's not here" I said flatly.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Nope, Damon said he might be out feeding. Maybe you'll see him at _school_" I mocked then slammed the door and ran back upstairs.

"You really don't like her do you?" Damon smirked at me as I walked in the room.

"I don't like her face or who she descends from, there's a difference" I quipped.

"She called you a bitch" he laughed.

"That's fine, I am a bitch" I laughed as I grabbed my bloody jeans off the chair and put them on.

"What are you doing?" He asked sitting up in bed.

"It's morning, I need to get my shit from the motel fast, my book of shadows is there along with all my clothes and weapons. Don't need housekeeping seeing any of it" I stated zipping up my pants. I grabbed Damon's clothes from the other chair and threw them at him. "Come on unless you don't want me staying here" I smirked heading into the bathroom.

After I brushed my hair I headed back into Damon's room as he was buttoning his black over shirt. After he was dressed we left for the motel in his car. When we arrived at the motel and reached my room Damon pulled me back stopping me from opening the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shot.

"Shh! I hear someone moving around in there" he whispered.

"Well that's all the more reason to get in there" I stated releasing myself from his grip. I didn't like when people tried to take charge with me.

I listened at the door for a few moments. Sounded like whoever was in there was frustrated and was determined to find something, but I couldn't get a read on them. I backed up then kicked the door in and was met with a sharp pain to my shoulder. I looked from my shoulder to the shooter. Her hair a short black pixie cut with a few green strips. Her eyes a piercing ocean blue with gold waves.

"Ouch" I said before falling into Damon's arms.

"Oh shit Az I didn't know it was you" the shooter said dropping the crossbow.

"So you shot me with...A crossbow" I panted.

"It was the first thing I saw to grab" she rushed to my side and helped Damon bring me into the room. "I'm so sorry" she said as she broke the arrow head.

"Ouch! Watch it! It fucking hurts!" I yelled.

"I said I was sorry" she said pulling out the shaft.

"Oh damn you're a Bitch" I pulled my shirt to the side to look at my shoulder. It healed within moments.

"You alright?" She asked concerned.

"Fine, luckily I was full" I shot sarcastically as Damon helped me stand up.

"Why are your jeans covered in blood?"

"I was attacked by gouls last night, Damon healed me" I stated walking over to my bags.

"That was nice of him, it's good to see you Damon"

"You too Destiny" he replied.

They were so plain with each other I started laughing as I grabbed some clean ripped jeans and a clean red belly top. They both looked at me confused.

"Sorry it's just you would never know you two were best friends once upon a time" I laughed again. "Ok well I'm gonna change then we can head back to the boarding house" I said heading toward the bathroom.

"Wait! Why are we staying at the boarding house?" Destiny sounded alarmed.

"It's better than staying here" I said flatly.

"If it makes you feel better you don't have to share with Stefan. You can have your own room" Damon's voice thick with amusement.

"Wait! What? I can't do that!" Destiny shot to me.

"Well I guess you could share with Stefan but Elena might have a problem with that" Damon retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up Damon!" Destiny and I said in unison.

"Wait! Who's Elena?" Destiny asked and I fell silent. "Azkedelia?"

"She's his human girlfriend" I simply said.

"Girlfriend?" She went silent as she sat on the bed. "Well I am the one who left him so..." Her voice trailed off.

"That's not all" I said as I sat next to her.

"How bad is it?" She looked straight into my eyes.

"She's a descendant of Kathrine and she looks exactly like her" I blurted. I didn't want to tell her but she needed to know, she would find out anyway and it might have been too late.

"Huh" she stood up and started pacing. I knew she just needed time so I went into the bathroom to change.

"You alright Destiny?" I heard Damon through the door.

"You care?" She sounded utterly shocked.

"In my own way" he replied.

"I knew one day he'd move on, but to hear it's with a descendant of the Bitch who ruined all of our lives, it's a totally different kind of pain and now I'm going to be staying with you guys, a lot to take in at once, even for a Valkyrie, I mean we're strong, but..." I could hear her still pacing.

"What? you regret leaving him?" there was a moment of silence. "Then you'll figure something out, you were always the smart one" I was surprised at Damon's words and sincerity.

"Actually Amelia was" the room fell silent. "God I miss her so much sometimes"

"I wish I did" Damon spoke softly. "I don't remember much, but soon enough I will"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm letting Azkedelia cast the memory spell on me"

"Really?" She seemed so surprised.

"Yeah" was all he said.

"You'll remember your true feelings of Amelia and her death" she sounded concerned.

"I know" his voice was quiet.

"You should know she loved you up until the very end. She knew what Kathrine did to you and that none of it was your fault" Destiny explained.

"Thanks but after all I did to her I doubt so"

"I know so. She came to me before she crossed over, told me to keep an eye on you and try to help you why would she have asked that of me if she didn't still love you? I guess I didn't do too good a job, sorry"

"I wouldn't have let you"

I finished changing and stepped out into the room. Damon and Destiny were sitting next to each other on the bed.

"You softies done with the sadness?" I mocked laughing as I grabbed two bags and handed them to Damon.

Destiny grabbed my trunk of weapons and I grabbed everything else. We loaded up Damon's car and took down the roof. Destiny grabbed two bags from a black honda civic.

"What about your car?" Damon asked as she climbed into the back seat.

"Stolen" she simply replied.

"Evidence?" I asked making sure nothing could tie her to the crime.

"It's all clean" she grinned.

I jumped over the door into the front seat next to Damon. "We have to hit a grocery store before we go back to your house" I stated.

"Why?" He started the car. I just looked at him. "Right" he caught on. "Stange as it is, it kinda feels like old times" Destiny said to us as we pulled out of the parking lot toward the store.

**So Damon had/has a best friend no one ever knew about! And she was also the love of Stefan's life and vice versa before and after Katherine. Now that they are bound to run into one another how do you think that will go? Will an old flame rekindle? And what's with this softness in Damon? Could it be Azkedelia to change his heart truely forever? So many questions to be answered! And I promise they will be as long as you keep reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diares. It all belongs to their respected owners. I only own my characters and staory plot. **

**A/N sorry it took so ong to update and I might be putting up two chapters today to make up for it! Remember to review! it keeps me writing! On with the story... Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 - Destiny

Destiny's POV

We arrived at the boarding house after some food shopping. My brain was racked the entire time worried about seeing Stefan. _Was I going to be able to know what to say or be silent and look like an idiot. _When we drove up the drive to the house I took a long look at the it. I hadn't been in Mystic Falls in 50 years let alone this house. It looked the same, but different, older than I remembered. After we got out of the car Damon told us to just bring the groceries in and he'd handle the rest. I grabbed what bags Azzie didn't and followed her to the house. I stopped at the door a bit hesitant to enter. Azkedelia looked back and noticed.

"He's not here, I can't feel him" she reassured me. "He's most likely at _school_" she added a mock emphasis on school.

"He goes to college?" I asked following her into the kitchen.

"Now that I might understand, but no, he goes to High School" she stated setting the bags on the counter as did I.

"Seriously?" I couldn't believe it.

"That's exactly what I said" she stated loading the fridge and cupboards.

"So not only is he denying his nature, now he's trying to be human?" She simply nodded. Just then Damon came into the kitchen.

"So I set your stuff in the violet room, you remember which one that is right?" He asked me.

"Yeah and thanks, it's my favorite room" I stated.

"No worries"

"And what did you do with my stuff?" Azzie pretended she didn't already know.

Damon snuck past me and scooped Azzie up and mumbled some things causing her to giggle and I just left the room. I found myself wondering into the library. Everything looked exactly the same it was like a scene out of the twilight zone. I brushed my fingertips along the bindings of the beautiful old books remembering the times I would come in here and read them to escape my life for a little while. One book called out to me. A first edition of Great Expectations by Dickens'. I took the book off the shelf and sat at the desk running my fingers over the cover then opened it. There on the cover was an inscription I wrote long ago.

_My dearest Stefan,_

_This book has meant a lot to me over the years. Remember Dickens gave me this book himself years before it was published. Anytime I needed an escape from the world or doubted who I was, this is where I would run to. I hope one day you will understand my decision and I hope you come to grips with who you really are. You have my heart and always will. Maybe our paths will cross again and we can be together. I love you. I hope you never doubt or forget that. Truly and forever yours, Destiny._

I was surprised he actually kept it. I felt so many emotions I couldn't stick to one. So many questions were running through my mind. _Did he keep it because he still cares. Did he ever understand why I left or did he just like the story._ These and many more flooded my thoughts.

I decided to escape the world into my favorite book. I flipped the pages and began reading. I skipped a few chapters as I read. I had gotten through 10 chapters when Azkedelia yelled there was food ready in the kitchen. I told her to give me a few more minutes to finish the chapter.

"You know I read that book at least a hundred times before I finally realized why you loved it so much" came a familiar voice causing me to jump. I looked up and was met with a face I hadn't personally seen in 50 years leaning against the door frame. I kept silent as we stared at one another. "See at first I thought it was just because it was a completely different world, but then I realized it was because you related to Pip. He's an orphan trying to find his place in the world just like you had to do when you left Valhalla" he stated, his arms crossed.

"I was cast out remember" I couldn't think of what else to say.

"Either way you are an orphan and at one time you were trying to find where you fit in, I see you went back to the Warren family."

"And?" I snapped.

"It would explain why Azkedelia knows so much about me" I looked at him confused. Had Azkedelia told him? "We had a chat last night and out of no where she brought up you. She said Damon told her, but she talked as if she knew you, she even defended you" he finished. His voice was cold as he spoke to me. He comes off sweet and kind, but he has another side, a dark side he learned from me. The way he said I went back to the Warrens made it sound like I was a guard dog.

"I went home to my family, the Warrens are my family. I have watched over them for over 400 years. Don't make it sound like I chose them over you, you damn well why I left" I shot slamming the book closed on the desk standing up.

"Do I?" he said loudly. "Why are you and Azkedelia here? Are you up to something?" He asked standing straight. I felt his eyes judging my every move. He actually thought we were here to kill people.

"That's our business" I replied looking him over.

"Still keeping secrets I see"

"At least I'm staying true to who and _what_ I am! I mean look at you now, playing human" I mocked. "High School? And a human girlfriend?" He just looked at me. Judging me. "Forget it I'm not wasting my time" I said walking past him into the living room toward the stairs when I bumped into someone sending them to the floor.

I looked down and saw a face I hadn't seen since 1864. The resemblense was remarkable. Azkedelia wasn't kidding. This girl looked exactly like Kathrine minus the straight hair. I held out my hand and helped her up.

"I'm sorry" was all I said before I went upstairs to my room and locked the door.

I paced for a few moments then opened my locket which was also a music box. The melody always seemed to calm me. I sat down then layed back on the bed closing my eyes.

_Destiny..._

I shot up at the sound of my name. There was no one there.

_Destiny..._ I heard again. I recognized it as a girls whisper.

"whose there?" I closed my music box.

_I promise he'll be yours again..._ Said the whisper.

"Who are you?" I wasn't used to spirits hiding from me.

_Stefan will be yours again..._

"What?" Come to think of it most spirits never came to me unless they knew of my abilities.

_I promise..._

The voice was fading away.

_I'll fix it..._

"Fix what?" I asked.

You'll see...

Then came a giggle. "Who are you?" I asked again.

I waited 10 minutes but there was no response. I went to find Azkedelia.

**So in this chapter you got to know Destiny a little bit. Looks like she's not over Stefan and still has a lot of pent up anger toward her since she left, and why did she leave? Was Stefan drinking animal blood her only reason? Why was Stefan so cold to her? Could it be because he still cares? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries it all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N So I decided since I have so many readers subscibed to my story I should update two chapters today to make up for almost a week of not updating. me and my brother got into a spat and he wouldn't let me use his laptop. Anyway we're back in Azkedelia's POV for this chapter and remember to review or I might stop writing. The reviews give me inspiration! :) On with the story... Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 - The Mark

10 minutes earlier...

Azkedelia's POV

Damon and I enjoyed some pizza while Destiny was reading in the library. Suddenly I felt two presences enter the house. One I recognized as Stefan and the other Elena.

"Uh oh" I made my voice sound like a little kid.

"You sense them too?" I simply nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Destiny needs to see him. If we hear yelling then I'll go out there" I stated.

We sat and ate until I felt Destiny's frustration. I stood up and headed down the hall and saw Stefan and Elena by the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That girl just plowed me down, I think she broke my elbow" damn did she sound preppie.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it" I replied examining her elbow.

"It sure felt like it, she completely knocked me on my ass" she scoffed.

An extreme wave of anger and rage washed over me and I gripped her arm tight with both my hands. "I said she didn't mean it" I snapped.

"Ouch! Stop you're hurting me" she cried.

"I can make it feel better" I laughed as I felt Damon and Stefan both trying to get me off of her. I began sending hormones into her body and soon enough she was under my spell and stopped crying.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head causing me to release the girl and cradle my head. I fell to my knees crying out in pain. It felt as if my brain was being squeezed.

"Alright Destiny! I'm done!" I shouted. After a moment the pain stopped.

When I opened my eyes, she was standing in front of me and helped me up.

"You need a snack then snack on me or him" she pointed to Damon.

"I know, but she..."

"But nothing! I don't care if she pissed you off! Humans are off limits! Especially in Mystic Falls" she stated firmly.

"Come on! It's in her nature" Damon teased.

"Exactly and besides I think I was channeling you. Were you eavesdropping?" I asked still rubbing my head.

"Wouldn't be a first. That's how she found out about us those years ago" Damon smirked at me.

"And the time she knew we wanted to take off to Atlantic city when I was 17" I went on.

"I was coming down the hall so I heard you..." Damon and I gave her a look. "Yes I was eavesdropping and since you were channeling me I guess you get a freebie an..."

"That is the second time she has tried to kill me" Elena cried to us interrupting Destiny.

"And I'd shut up if I were you unless you want a third attempt!" Destiny snapped.

"Don't you know its rude to interrupt people" Damon quipped.

"Extremely rude!" I mocked. Elena looked to Damon for help.

"Fine I owe you" he sighed then looked to me. (Please stop trying to kill Elena) he pushed his thoughts into my head.

"Why? And with your mouth" I spoke up.

"She means a lot to Stefan and she is sort of a friend" he said and it caught me off guard and apparently Stefan and Destiny too because I felt their confusion along with mine.

"Azkedelia and Damon I need to talk to you" Destiny spoke walking into the living room straight to the library.

Damon and I looked at each other then I looked from him to Elena and she had a huge smile directed at him.

"Whatever" I shot following Destiny ripping myself from Damon's grip and he quickly followed. As we entered Destiny closed the door behind us.

"What's going on Destiny?" I asked sounding frustraited at what I just saw.

"Damon, has anything been going on around here dealing in spirits?" She asked.

"There was one ghost, but she's at rest now" Damon answered.

"Who was it?" She seemed so anxious.

"Emily." She looked confused. "She came back to destroy the crystal I was going to use to open the tomb" he confessed.

"This definitely isn't her" she started pacing. I stopped her by gripping her shoulders and making her look at me.

"Destiny what is going on?" I demanded. She looked from me to Damon then sighed.

She explained everything that had happened in her room with the spirit hiding and talking to her.

"And you have no idea who it was or what they ment?" I asked and she simply nodded.

"Well it has to be someone you knew or they wouldn't know about you and Stefan" Damon spoke.

"I didn't recognize the voice at all" she started to panic "What if I don't know them? What if they have just been following me"

"Destiny why would a spirit do that unless they knew you, besides sounds like they want to help you" I retorted trying to reassure her.

"You're right I had to have known them, but help me how exactly?" Damon and I both shot her a look. "What?"

"Destiny, you haven't been the same since you left Stefan" Damon stated.

"And anytime you're down it's usually because you miss him" I added.

"Well none of it matters because you both know as a Valkyrie, I can't be with a liar, it's my nature, and by denying what he is he's lying to himself therefore I can't be with him" she spoke very fast.

"But Destiny he's your mark, shouldn't that overpower it or something" Damon's voice was anxious. She shot him a death glare.

I gave her a surprised look. A mark is kind of like an imprint in Twilight. Those books are way off about everything by the way. Anyway if someone is your mark it means they are your soul mate. They are your one true love and you will never love another in any way.

"Destiny?" Tears began forming in her eyes.

"I really can't talk about this right now. What do we do about the ghost?" Her voice was soft and full of sorrow desperately trying to change the subject.

"Let's not worry about until we know who it is and how to deal with them but that wont happen until they contact you again or something happens out of the ordinary" Damon's words were soft.

I walked up and pulled Destiny into a hug.

"Everything will be alright. I promise" I reassured her rubbing her back.

"I hope you're right" she sniffled.

I'm my mind I was hoping the same thing.

**Okay so another exciting chapter! Azkedelia tried to kill Elena again, but this time she was channeling Destiny's emotions. For those who haven't caught on one of Azkedelia's abilities is empathy which means she can feel the emotions of others, most of the time. So who is this spirit and how do they intend to help Destiny and Stefan reunite with one another? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries. It all belongs to their respected owners. I only own my own characters and story plot. Remember to R&R!**

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. My brother and I keep just missing each other at home. Anyway this is the chapter I know a few people have been waiting for. I'm not too good with the graphic scenes, but my sister (who is also a writer) is teching me how to connect with that kind of writing. So on with the story! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8 - First Time**

After talking with Destiny for awhile calming her down in her room she finally relaxed enough and fell asleep. I got up from the bed and walked toward the door, opening it slightly then looked back. I smiled seeing Destiny's peaceful face dimly lit by the hall light. This face made everything seem worth it, it was the same with Damon or anyone else I cared about.

"Goodnight Destiny" I whispered as I left the room gently shutting the door.

I walked down the hall to Damon's room and found him sitting by the fire with a drink in his hand. I walked over and took the spot next to him. He offered me an empty glass and I took it then he filled it with scotch. We drank in silence for awhile until I noticed he had my book of shadows next to him opened to the memory spell.

"Having second thoughts?" I gestured to the book.

"I was" he sighed continuing to look at the fire. "But then I realized it was because I'm going to be different after the spell, no one knows how different or if it will make me better or worse, either way I will be different" he turned looking straight into my eyes and put my bangs behind my ear. "There's something I want us to do before that happens and I change" he stated.

"Damon, you'll still be you, you'll just have a different perspective on your past. Its not going to make it like the rest of your life didn't happen. You'll just remember everything you were made to forget" I explained.

"Part of me will still be different and I won't let you cast the spell until you do something for me" his voice was very serious.

"And what do you want me to do exactly?" I questioned curiously.

He set his drink down taking mine and setting it down as well. He scooped me up onto his lap in one swift movement then wrapped his arms around me. He nibbled on my earlobe a bit causing me to giggle before he whispered.

"Just let me have you" his whisper seductive. I shot back looking him dead serious in the eyes.

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Meaning sex. He smiled and nodded. "We tried that once or do you not remember almost dying" I said serious but sarcastic.

"But that was also before I would let myself feed on you. I've been thinking and if we continuously feed each other everything should be fine" he pulled me closer.

He kept his eyes locked on mine as he pulled me in for a kiss. First he was gentle as he ran his hand up my thigh but soon his kiss became fierce and full of hunger. I pulled back and looked at him. I could see in his eyes that he not only wanted this but needed it. In all the time Damon and I were together we had never truly been together. I remembered the time we almost did he became paler than usual and was in a comatose state for ten days hooked up to a blood IV.

"Damon, you could die" my voice was serious.

"Honestly that's a chance I'm willing to take" he replied.

"But I'm not, I don't want to kill you"

"You won't" he began kissing my neck "If we stick to my plan everything will be perfectly fine, besides I'm sick of knowing other men have had you but I haven't" he smirked into my ear and I felt the same about him with other women.

"Are you sure it will work?" I asked running my fingers through his dark hair.

"Only one way to find out" he slid his hand further up my thigh and up my night gown resting his fingers in my pantie line.

This sent shivers up my spine causing me to kiss Damon fiercely running one hand through his hair and the other gently scratching his chest. He began running his fingers along my panties before pulling them off in one swift movement. I pulled back and looked at him.

"You better tell me if you start to feel weak" I stated short of breath.

"I promise" he said quickly before pulling me back into a heated kiss.

He kissed me with so much passion and emotion I had never felt from him. I could feel how much he not only wanted this but how much he needed it, needed me. I could feel myself pulling energy from him and it tasted so good. My senses were on overload. Every touch, taste, and sound filled with pleasure.

He layed me on my back resting his shaft on top of me gently moving up and down making sure not to break the kiss. My hands roamed down his chest to his waist where I felt his belt and unbuckled it also undoing his pants. He broke the kiss looking at me short of breath. I could see the weakness in his eyes. I tilted my head to the side baring my neck. He sank his teeth in taking what he needed then in one quick motion his pants and boxers were off and he pulled me on top of him. He slowly lifted my night gown up pulling it off over my head. He just looked at me for a moment before we began kissing again.

I jumped a bit when he started playing with my clit which made him laugh. He slid two fingers in while massaging my clit with his thumb and messaging my breasts with his free hand causing me to moan. The more excited I became the more energy I pulled from Damon. He pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" I simply nodded as I straddled him.

He removed his fingers and slowly slipped his tip in then pulled back out. I gave him a look telling him not to tease me. He smirked as he slid his shaft inside. I felt a sharp pain that was quickly replaced with pleasure as Damon held onto my hips moving me up and down while thrusting. Before I knew it I was on my back and Damon was thrusting harder. With each thrust I felt another pain of pleasure. I could see him becoming weaker by the second as he kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Feed" I breathed. His thrusts became softer as he leaned in and sank his teeth into my shoulder causing a wave of pleasure for both of us.

When he took what he needed he leaned back up looking into my eyes again. He moved his hips from side to side as I tightened my legs around his waist. I could feel my body coming closer to climax as well as Damon's.

"I'm close Damon" I breathed as his thrusts became quicker. My moan became louder and I saw the huge smirk on Damon's face.

"Together?" He asked I simply nodded. I moved my hips with his and felt both our climaxes rising until we both came with an indescribable pleasure. He layed on top of me catching his breath as I played with his hair.

After awhile he sat up and before I knew it I was in Damon's arms then on the bed next to him under the top sheet. I layed back trying to savor everything I just felt. I had never felt anything like it with anyone until now. Damon was on his side facing my with his head propped up on his hand. He moved my bangs out of my face.

"Told you I'd be alright" he smirked.

"That was..." my voice trailed off.

"I can't describe it either" he layed down pulling me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

We both felt this wave of tiredness and got comfortable. Our breathing became my lullaby before I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Okay so a nice chapter between Damon and Azkedelia! I tried to make it sweet but sexy! Review and let me know if I succeeded. This is one area I am working on. Can you believe ot was their first time? More Azzie/Damon and Stefan/Destiny drama coming soon! R&R. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I have a new job and it doesn't leave much time for writing. I will be writing my A** off all weekend and try to update when I can. Don't forget to R&R and follow me on twitter for story spoilers! FoxyTrixie416. Reviews keep me writing! On with the Story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 - One Step Ahead**

I was woken to dreamy thoughts of last night then jumped up in bed looking to my side at Damon. He wasn't breathing and looked paler than usual.

"Damon?" I spoke nudging him. I didn't get a response.

"Damon?" I started shaking him as hard as I could. "Damon wake up right now!" I shouted as I smacked him across the face. I still got no response. Tears filled my eyes as I continued shaking him and hitting him to try to wake him.

"Damon please wake up, you gotta wake up right now!" Another smack to the face. He started coughing and slowly opened his eyes.

"Blood" he said weakly. I immediately put my wrist to his mouth. He bit into it taking what he needed. I instantly noticed a change in his complexion. He licked the wound clean as it closed. I pulled him up into a hug.

"So much for your theory" I stated slightly laughing and half sobbing.

"I didn't die Azzie" he pulled back and looked into my eyes and cupped my face. "I just got weak and nothing could make me regret last night, not even dying, besides we just need to work out the kinks" he leaned in and kissed me fiercely. He smirked looking back at me "Practice does make perfect, well if it even gets anymore perfect than last night" he pulled me down into bed.

I sat back up, jumped out of bed and threw on some jeans and a T-shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I've had enough scares for one day and if I don't get outta bed now I'm going to end up in it with you all day" I smiled.

"Its still dark out and would laying in bed with me all day be so bad?" His voice was seductive.

"You know I would love it but I can't leave Destiny to fend for herself and neither can you" I sat on the edge of the bed putting on my shoes.

"Why can't I?" He shot sarcastically.

I gave him a look. "Because she's your best friend Damon."

"Who says"

"I heard the little chat between you two at the motel and saw how you acted in the study last night. You care about her whether you wanna admit it or not" I explained then left the room to find Destiny.

I found her still sleeping in her room so I decided to find something to eat. I made my way down to the kitchen and decided on some cut up fresh fruit. I stopped and sensed around the house. Damon had fallen back asleep and Stefan was moving around somewhere. I put my fruit in a bowl and started wandering the house. Through all the choas in the last few days I hadn't been able to realize just how beautiful this place was. It was a classic style but you could tell it had been modernized over the years.

I loved how the whole place was done in wood and how spacious it was. The furnature a lovely Victorian/modern build with deep toned fabric. I looked at the different decor around the house and a lot if it was so beautiful and valuable, not only in the money sense but also memorabilia. The brothers had collected these things over the years and brought it to the one place they could call home. I found myself near the study and felt Stefan's presence inside. His emotions were on edge.

"Might as well come inside instead of lingering out there" he yelled from inside. I slid open one of the doors and walked inside. He was reading while pacing. I saw he had the same book Destiny was reading yesterday.

"So you a morning person too?" I questioned seeing the sun just come over the horizon.

"Most of the time" he set the book down on the desk and sat in the chair.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Most likely at home sleeping. She has a mandatory girl's day with her friends. Her friend Bonnie really needs her."

"She one of the witches who opened the tomb?" He simply nodded. "The other one died didn't she? Because of how powerful the spell was?" He nodded again. "Its hard losing family" I stated. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Why not" he sighed.

"Why were you so hard on Destiny yesterday? I mean you say you love Elena but I could feel your pain when you were around Destiny, I could feel the anger you still have toward her. Why have those emotions if you don't care for her anymore?" I sat in the seat across from him.

"I never said I didn't care. I'm angry because one day I woke up and the love of my life was gone no where to be found. I looked for her for years before I finally gave up and even then I was still looking for her subconsciously." He furrowed his brow "Why did I just tell you all of that?" He asked confused.

"Because when I focus my empath power it kinda makes you spill what you're truly feeling at the time and I'm a Succubus, makes everyone attracted to me and want to tell the truth, even if its the slightest attraction" I chuckled a bit biting into a piece of grapefruit.

"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"You think I'm here to kill people right? Why? Because I attacked Elena a couple times?" His expression confirmed my theory. "In my defense the first time I was dying and the second time I was channeling Destiny's emotions. I don't usually attack humans, I protect them, I kill the supernatuals that try to hurt them" I defended.

"Amelia used to say that all the time when I tried to understand why she'd put herself in harms way"

"Its the family motto, put the innocents before yourself" I smirked. "I'm here because I've been tracking Katherine. She killed my twin sister believing it was me. Why she wanted to kill me is still a mystery. I thought it had something to do with Damon until I learned of some recent plans. Anyway my sister pretended to be me when she came across her one night when we were hunting. She had a witch's talesman so my sister's powers were no help so I've been hunting Katherine since and I'm finally one step ahead of her" I explained.

"How so?" He questioned looking intrigued and scared at the same time.

"Her next stop is Mystic Falls, if she isn't here already" I stated.

"Why would she come back here?"

"For you Stefan, she's coming back for you" I sighed eating the last of my fruit.

**So i'm trying to stick to the orinal story with my own take on it as well. Everything will happen differently but the same too. This is an A/U mix. So Azkedelia was Katherine's target and Akelianna knew that and took her place to save her sister's life. Why was Katherine after Azkedelia to begin with? How is Stefan going to react to Azkedelia's news? Keep reading to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. So last chapter we learned a little bit about Katherines plans. Let's see how Stefan reacts to Azkedelia's News. Remember to R&R! Keeps me writing! On with the story! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10 - Ghost Sickness**

"What do you mean she's coming back for me?" Stefan questioned. I could feel his confusion but most of all his fear.

"Just what I said. I'm sure she has other plans too but I know you're on her list" I stated.

"And Elena better be careful too" Destiny said walking into the study.

"Why?" Stefan and I asked in unison.

"Because Elena is what many people call a dopple-ganger, a perfect genetic copy" She stated.

"Like me and Amelia?"

"No see Amelia's soul is attached to yours causing the many similarities. Akelianna was your family lines dopple-ganger. They are created when big spells are performed and use a sacrifice. I know why your family has a dopple-ganger but no clue why Katherine's does then again no one knows too much about Katherine" Destiny explained. "Anyway when Katherine gets here and she sees Elena, she's going to have an uncontrollable urge to destroy her because she looks like her" she added.

"And why would you care what happens to Elena?" Stefan shot sarcastically.

"I don't, but I know you do" Destiny simply replied. She then walked out of the room. I shot Stefan a death glare as I stood up and followed Destiny.

"Destiny!" I called after her. She stopped and turned around. "Are you alright?" Her eyes had dark circles and she looked sluggish.

"Yeah just a lot of bad dreams and a splitting headache" she replied. I gave her a look over and noticed a bite on her shoulder. "How did you get that?" I walked closer to examine it. It was definitely a vampire bite.

"I don't know" was all she said. Her voice sounded lifeless.

"What's the matter with you hun?" I was full of concern. This was nothing like her. She looked confused. She looked from herself to me.

"Azzie! I don't know what's wrong with me" she honestly looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked as he came out of the study.

"We don't know, she has a vampire bite and she's dazed and confused" I explained.

Stefan walked past me straight to Destiny and began inspecting her. He looked at the bite carefully then cupped her face looking into her eyes. I felt this overwhelming sense of love and concern wash over me. It made me feel more alive I had ever felt minus last night. I realized I was feeling Stefan's emotions. In his concern for Destiny he wasn't focusing to keep me out of his head.

"Is she dealing with a ghost right now?" Stefan asked me.

"Uh kinda"

"What do you mean kind of?" He shot.

"She's only had one encounter and the ghost is hiding from her" I stated.

"Well it looks to me like she's suffering from ghost sickness" he replied.

"What the hell is that?"

"It means she is suffering from symptoms of the ghost's death. If the spirit is strong enough it causes this. Doesn't mean to but I've seen it happen to her before. Its because of her connection to the spirit world" he explained.

"Will she be alright?"

"Why are you acting like you give a damn?" Destiny spat sluggishly.

"Because I do" he stated.

"She'll be alright. Her wound is already healing, she just needs rest." He said picking her up bridal style. "I'm going to put her in her room" I simply nodded. Destiny struggled at first then gave in. She was too weak to fight back.

"I'll check on her in a bit" I replied. He then took Destiny upstairs.

I could see there being future problems caused because Stefan loves Elena, but he was still completely in love with Destiny. I had felt it even if he wouldn't admit it. I decided Destiny needed some of my famous herbal bliss tea, but I didn't have the ingredients. I ran up to Damon's room and jumped on the bed waking him up.

"What? Change you're mind?" He smirked putting his arm around me.

"No" I said moving his arm. "Destiny is sick, so get out of bed" I smacked his ass.

"Liar, Valkyries don't get sick" he huffed turning around.

"Stefan called it ghost sickness" I replied. Damon propped himself up on his elbows.

"You think it's the same ghost as yesterday?" He questioned.

"I don't know but I want to make her some of my herbal bliss tea. She looks weak and is probably in pain. Where would I go to get the ingredients?"

"There's a small herb shop in town, they should have everything you need" he said getting out of bed.

"I think I can go to the store by myself" I stated as he got dressed.

"Oh I know but I'm not letting you drive my car" he smirked. He grabbed his keys and I followed him out of the room. We ran into Stefan in the hallway. "You think you can hold down the fort till we get back?" He asked him.

"Where you going?"

"Witch stuff, it'll make Destiny feel better" Damon gave a sarcastic glare.

"Like you care" Stefan replied.

"Hey! I could say the same for you but we both know the truth, besides Destiny has always been my favorite between you two" he was harsh at first but his voice soon softened. Stefan gave a look like he didn't know who Damon was right now and felt it too. "So can you watch her while we run an errand?" Stefan simply nodded. "Thanks, Come on Az" he said grabbing my hand and leading me to the car. We got in and took off toward town.

Destiny's POV

Shortly after Stefan laid me to bed I became half awake amd half asleep. I was in the perfect state for visions which instantly filled my head. I saw dark shapes of people fighting. I felt teeth sink into my shoulder as it happened to one of the fighters. I screamed as I felt my life be drained and suddenly I was now in place of the victim. The darkness began to clear and I was able to see my attackers eyes. They were eyes I would know anywhere.

"You deserve this!" She yelled before sinking her teeth into the nape of my neck and ripped it out.

I shot up in bed short of breath and feeling at my neck to make sure everything was intact. I didn't expect Stefan to be keeping watch as he came into my room.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Where's Azzie?"

"She'll be right back why? What did you see?" He still knew me like a book.

"Whoever this ghost is, they were killed by Katherine" I stated.

**So comes the end of another exciting chapter. Stefan Definitely seems more worried about Destiny right now than Elena being a dopple-ganger or Katherine coming back. Damon also seemed worried in his own way. Stefan seems to be confused by this new semi-caring Damon. Is he falling in love with Azkedelia or did he never stop loving her? Find out as the story continues!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. Remember to R&R! **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I wanted to watch season 1 over again to make sure I match up the timeline the way I want! So last chapter we found out that the ghost haunting Destiny was killed by Katherine and Stefan had an overwhelming erge to instantly take care of her without realizing it! What lies in store for Destiny? Let's read and find out!**

**Chapter 11 – Still In Love**

Stefan's POV

Destiny had passed back out after telling me about her vision. She was struggling in her sleep so I decided to stay and keep an eye on her. I began reading one of the books on the shelf when I heard Damon and Azkedelia bickering as they entered the house. I couldn't quite make out what they were talking about. I set the book down and entered the hallway.

"This conversation is over!" Damon's voice was demanding. He climbed the stairs and walked past me toward his room.

"What's going on?" I questioned. He just threw his hand up as he opened his door then slammed it shut.

"Damon!" Azkedelia yelled in frustration climbing the stairs. She walked past me to Damon's room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "I said I was sorry!" she yelled hitting the door.

"What happened?" I asked as she turned around to face me with her back against the door.

"Well I kinda messed up" she replied.

"How?"

"Damon had to stop and talk to the sheriff at the grill. I decided to get a drink while waiting and the bartender was just so cute and sweet and it caused a craving" I looked at her shocked. Did she kill the bartender? "No! I didn't kill him! I could see you were thinking it! I just had a little snack and when Damon turned around he saw and got mad. I'll tell you what, you're brother, he definitely gets jealous really easily" she smirked. "Even when it means nothing!" she yelled toward his door.

"Yeah whatever!" we heard him yell through the door.

"So how's Destiny?" she asked me.

"She woke up from a vision said the ghost was killed by Katherine and then she passed back out. She's been struggling in her sleep, but it's nothing I haven't seen before" I explained.

"How long does this usually last?"

"Depends on the ghost and what exactly they're trying to tell her" I replied.

"Well I'll go get the tea ready and see if she feels up to drinking it, might help her sleep this off better" she gestured to the bag in her hand then walked past me and downstairs.

Damon poked his head out of his door and when he seen Azkedelia wasn't there he came out and walked up to me.

"So is this one bad? Meaning the sickness, she in pain?" he questioned. I hadn't seen this side of Damon in many decades. I could see he truly was concerned for Destiny's wellbeing.

"I've seen her go through much worse. She's a fighter, she'll get through this one no problem" I reassured him. I could see relief wash over his face though he tried to hide it. "What's that in your hand?" I questioned noticing he was holding some kind of silver chain. He held it up and showed me.

"It's a silver chain laced with some blessed herb. Destiny gave it to me when I was staying in LA where Azkedelia is from. I almost died and actually fell into a comatose state for a few weeks after Azzie and I tried to…." His voice trailed off at the thought. I easily put two and two together. He needed blood after a kiss with Azkedelia so if they tried to go further I could only imagine what could happen with her being half succubus. "Anyway I thought it might help her" he gestured it to me "You should put it on her, you know how I hate all this sentimental crap" he firmed up his tone as I took the necklace. He looked me in the eyes for a moment then turned and went back into his room. What the hell was going on with him? Was he letting his humanity actually slip through? I just couldn't figure it out. Just then Azkedelia came down the hall with a steaming cup of what I assumed was her tea.

"Hey" she said as she stopped in front of Destiny's door.

"What is that?" I asked opening the door for her.

"Herbal bliss tea, I invented it myself, it will take whatever pain she is feeling away whether its physical or emotional, just for a few hours though" she stated as she sat it on the end table then sat next to Destiny on the bed and I shut the door. I stood there with my arms folded.

"Destiny" Azkedelia said softly. Destiny moaned. "Destiny honey, I need you to wake up for a minute"

"It hurts Az" She cried.

"I know, but I made some of my tea, it will help"

"I'll try" Destiny said as she groaned sitting up.

Azkedelia helped her then grabbed the cup from the end table and helped Destiny drink it. She looked so pale and weak with dark circles under her eyes. She still had the vampire bite on her shoulder only now she had one in the nape of her neck too. It formed sometime after her passing out again. Once she got a taste of the tea she chugged the rest of it using her own hands. When she was done Azkedelia took the cup and set it to the side.

"How's that feel?" Azkedelia questioned Destiny.

"Starting to feel better" she huffed. She was looking directly at Azkedelia. I don't think she knew I was there.

"Any more info on the ghost? Stefan told me she was killed by Katherine" Azkedelia said to her.

"Shes been talking to me"

"Saying what honey?"

"Things I should do to get my love back" she plopped back down on the bed laying on her side.

"What kind of things?"

"Bad things" her voice was a meer whisper now. "Don't worry Azzie, I wont do them" she yawned and soon enough she was out again, but this time sleeping peacefully. I saw no struggle.

Azkedelia smiled at Destiny then gestured for us to leave the room. I ended up following Azkedelia down to the kitchen where she put the cup in the sink.

"What was that about?" I was referring to her conversation with Destiny.

"What?" she played dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" I stated.

"Fine, Destiny knows the ghost or at least knew. She said she was going to help Destiny and fix everything. She promised her she'd make things right" she confessed.

"Make what right? And how did she know her?" I was confused.

"We just know she knew her because she knew about Destiny and you. Then there's the whole wanting to help her thing. We put two and two together" I could tell she was holding something back.

"What does the ghost want to help Destiny with?" she stayed silent and looked around. "Azkedelia please" my voice was soft.

"The ghost wants to help Destiny by…" her voice trailed off.

"By?"

"By getting you two back together because" she took a deep breath "because she is still in love with you like you are with her and don't try to deny it because I have felt it" she stated and it completely caught me off guard. She was right but I couldn't let her know that.

"Well the ghost might as well give up because you're wrong" I shot.

"No Stefan I'm not. I've felt your emotions toward Destiny and its love" she spoke softly.

"No!" I yelled "I love Elena and that's it!" I gripped her up "Do you got that?" I felt my face change.

Suddenly I felt a sharp burning pain causing me to release her and fall to my knees. I looked from the wound on my ribs to Azkedelia. Her hand was lit up like a white torch.

"Don't ever grab me like that again!" she spat before walking away and her hand extinguished. "Oh and never call me a liar" she added just before she left the kitchen. I stood up and collected myself before leaving to hunt so I could heal.

**So in this chapter Destiny is suffering more symptoms from the Ghost Sickness. Stefan has made it his job to watch her without realizing his feeling toward her until Azkedelia confesses she has felt his love for her. And now Stefan knows Destiny still loves him and of the ghost's plans. Of course his first reaction is deny everything which he does before attacking Azkedelia causing her to defend herself. We learned another one of Azkedelia's half witch powers! So still ahead…Will Destiny get through this sickness? Will Damon and Azkedelia make up? Will Stefan admit his feelings for Destiny or keep denying it? If he does confess, what lies in store for him and Elena? These questions and so many more will be answered as the story continues. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries Universe. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. Remember to read & review. Reviews really help!**

**A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I kinda hit a road block so I'm watching season 1 over again to help with that. I wrote this chapter to help you understand Damon's POV on how he sees Azkedelia. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 – The Promise**

Damon's POV

I was pacing my room when I knocked over one of Azkedelia's books. I picked it up and a picture fell out. It was one of her and Akelianna when they were about 10. I could only tell because they had the same outfits on as the day I met them. I sat down and looked at the picture remembering that first meeting and the promise I made.

**((Flash Back))**

_It was just after dark in east L.A. and I was running from a group of vampires because they believed I stole their blood supply and I was out numbered. They had caught up to me a few times so I was beat up and cut pretty bad but I kept going. I was pretty far ahead when I decided to take a breather and stopped against a tree trunk. I heard a child's voice humming and heard them skipping in my direction. _

_When I caught sight of the girl my head flew back to Amelia. She looked just like her when we were kids. She stopped when she saw me. _

"_Oh hello" she smiled bright until she saw I was hurt "Oh my! Are you alright?" she rushed over to me. Her long blonde hair in tight curls and pinned up. She had a nice purple dress on with a white sweater. _

"_I'm fine but you should run as far away from here as possible" I told her. _

"_Because someone is chasing you?" she asked sounding so innocent. _

"_Many someones are chasing me" I explained. _

"_Are they vampires like you?" I was shocked by her question. _

"_How did you…"_

"_I can sense it, I'm different too" she smiled. _

"_Well yes they are vampires like me, but a lot meaner and they will kill you, so you need to run and don't look back" I clarified. I knew they would be catching up soon and I didn't want her to get hurt. _

"_But if I leave they will kill you, so I'm staying" she sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Besides I'm not scared, I'm strong and I'm not alone" she smiled bright. "Nice ring" she commented. _

"_It's a family heirloom" I replied. "What's your name?"_

"_Azkedelia, what's yours?" _

"_Damon. Azzie, you should really get out of here and run as fast as you can until you get home" I used my compulsion on her. _

"_You can't compel me" she simply stated. _

"_What?" _

"_Yeah, momma makes me and my sister drink vervain everyday so we are protected, wolfs bane too" she explained. _

"_I just don't want you to get hurt" I tried the soft approach, because I knew they would be here soon. _

"_Don't worry, I won't, I told you I'm strong and I'm not alone" _

"_What do you mean by that?" _

"_I'm a witch and half succubus. So is my twin sister, Akelianna, and we're even stronger together. We can protect you" she squeezed my hand. _

"_I don't see your sister" I looked around. _

"_You will" she smiled. _

_It was then I heard the group that was after me. _

"_They're here" we said in unison. _

"_Don't worry Damon, I promise nothing will happen to you" she squeezed my hand again before standing up beside me. They came into view and stopped twenty feet from us. _

"_Look boys I think it's time to finish him off" snickered the leader. There were four of them and two were just about as old as me. _

"_Look boys" she mocked "I think you better run while you still can" she shouted. _

"_And what are you gonna do pipsqueak?" she stepped forward. Just then Akelianna walked up beside Azkedelia wearing a very similar outfit. _

"_We'll stop you" Akelianna spoke keeping a straight face while grabbing her sister's hand. _

_Azkedelia looked back to me "Told you" she smiled before turning back around. _

"_Looks like we have a couple snacks boys" said the leader. He went to step forward but both girls yelled no and he was sent flying back. He stood back up and ran toward us. _

"_NO!" they yelled louder and he was sent back further knocking the other three down in the process. _

_Akelianna: "We don't like you"_

_Azkedelia: "So we are sending you away" _

_Akelianna "Off to Timbuktu"_

_Azkedelia "And it's there you are to stay" _

_And with that they vanished. Nothing remained but their footprints on the dirt. I was stunned. _

"_Now we have to go tell mother" Akelianna spoke to Azkedelia. _

"_No no no no no!" pleaded Azkedelia. "Please don't tell momma, she'll kill him"_

"_She's supposed to" replied Akelianna and went to walk away. _

"_Then why did you let me save him?" she pulled her back. _

"_We saved you" _

"_He's different Kelli, I can feel it, I can see it, he's no threat to us please don't tell mother!" she begged. _

_Akelianna looked from me to her sister a few times then looked her sister in the eyes. _

"_Fine I won't as long as you're sure" _

"_I trust my instincts" Azkedelia replied. _

"_Alright, you can talk to him for a minute, but we have to get home" she said and walked away. _

_Azkedelia thanked her then came to my side. I was now standing and leaning against the tree. _

"_Thank you for saving my life" I smiled. "Now I owe you" _

"_I already know how you can pay me back" she smirked. _

"_And how is that?" _

"_You have to make a promise" _

"_What kind of promise?"_

"_Promise me you will come back and visit me whenever you can" she smiled. _

_When I first looked at this girl I saw Amelia, but after seeing her power and her attitude I realized she may look like her, but she was her own girl. She was nothing like Amelia when she was that age. This girl was stronger in many ways. _

"_Why would you want me to come back? Trouble follows me wherever I go" I asked intrigued. _

"_Just promise me" her face became serious. I didn't know what it was about her, but I wanted to make that promise, because I wanted to see more of this fascinating little girl. _

"_Fine I promise" I smirked. _

_She held out her hand and her delicate little pinky finger. "Pinky promise?" her was face still so serious for such a young girl. _

_I laced my finger with hers and smiled. "I pinky promise" _

"_Good" she then wrapped her arms around my waist. "We have so much ahead of us Damon" she chimed. _

"_What do you mean by that?" I questioned. _

"_Azzie!" we heard her sister yell. _

"_I better go or Akelianna might change her mind" she smiled then turned to leave. _

"_Wait! How do I find you?" I truly intended to come back. _

"_About a mile south there is an old cottage. My sister and I play there sometimes. Go there and think of me. I promise I'll show up" she smirked. "Good-bye Damon" she giggled. _

"_We'll meet again Azzie" _

"_I know" she smiled bright then took off in the direction of her sister. I remember watching her for a few moments, then taking off. _

**((End Flashback))**

I smiled at the memory. It was the first promise I had kept in a very long time. A month later I found myself in the L.A. area and found that cottage, and sure enough about two hours after I thought of her she had showed up. We became fast friends and kept our friendship a secret for a few years, before her sister finally found out and then I was forced to meet the family. Luckily Azzie was convincing as was Destiny and they did me no harm.

I looked at the picture and could barely remember why I was even upset with Azzie anymore. I place the picture back in the book and set it back where it was. I smiled at the thought of all the years we had together and instantly I focused my concentration on her, calling for her like I would do at the cottage. I only hoped it still worked.

**So you get to see how Azkedelia and Damon not only met, but how she saved his life. You also got to see the way he pictures Azkedelia from the very beginning and the effect she had on him otherwise why else would have kept such a promise and then stayed in her life for all those years? He thought of Amelia first but then saw her as her own person. She looked the same, but she wasn't. What will happen when Damon finds Azkedelia? And will Destiny get through her illness? Finally will Stefan ever admit his true feelings for Destiny and if so where does that leave Elena? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues! (And I promise it will)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries Universe. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I know I always leave you right on a cliffhanger, but your reviews have definitely helped with the writers block I had going on. **

**Last chapter we finally got to see not only how Damon and Azkedelia first met but she also saved his life. In a result Damon forgot why he was angry with Azkedelia and called on her like he used to. Will she respond this time? Let's read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 – Coming Clean**

**Damon's POV**

A few moments after I called for her I heard her coming up the stairs. I opened my door to find her standing there with her hand covered in blood.

"Are you going to let me in yet?" she questioned.

"Come on in" I said and she swept past me to the bathroom.

I noticed not only the blood but bruising on her arms as she cleaned her hand.

"What the hell happened?" I asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She dried her hands and turned back to face me.

"I said some things Stefan didn't want to hear" she stated.

I felt my blood to begin to boil at the thought of my brother touching her let alone hurting her. I went to leave to find him but Azkedelia turned me back around and pulled me into a kiss that completely washed away my anger. I felt her pull what energy she needed to heal her bruises and release the kiss.

"There's no need to go after him, I wounded him pretty bad with my white fire. He just didn't like hearing the truth" she smiled.

I walked over to the loveseat by the fireplace and sat down. I started thinking about how I was going to tell Azkedelia what was on my mind.

**Azkedelia's POV **

I walked to the doorway and could see there was something on Damon's mind. I walked over to the loveseat and sat on his lap. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me and laid a kiss upon my cheek. He sighed as he sat back still holding me.

"What's on your mind Damon?" I questioned.

"Do you remember the first time we met, that day in the forest by your house just after it turned twilight?"

"You mean the day Akelianna and I saved your ass from that clan of vampires?" I chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah well what about the promise?"

"That you'd come back to me? Yeah I remember" I smirked as I laid back and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"You ever wonder why I came back?" he asked and looked up to him.

"Years later I figured it was to help you get Katherine out of the tomb or because I looked like Amelia" I replied.

"I didn't even think of that until we split up" his voice changed to defense.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Then why did you come back Damon?" I asked as I looked deep into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Honestly you amazed me, the way you just trusted me as if you had known me your entire life, the way you saved my life knowing I wouldn't hurt you or your family, no one ever gave that kind of trust to me, not since I became a vampire" he looked into my eyes as spoke each word softly. I could tell by the tone of his voice he meant every word.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm telling the truth, you fascinated me that day, you were so confident and strong and you were only ten. When I came back and you showed up to the cabin you were so happy to see me. No one has ever been that happy to see me since I was human. In few ways you and Amelia are similar, but yo two are also completely different from one another. My falling in love with you had nothing to do with Amelia or Katherine. Somehow you pulled me from the darkness I had grown accustomed to and made my heart actually open to someone. You are truly and amazing woman Azzie and I just hope you won't have this grudge against me forever because…" his voice trailed off for a moment. "Because I love you Azzie and I don't ever see myself being with anyone else" he finished as he moved a stray hair from my face then caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"That's the first time you have ever said those words to me" I spoke tenderly.

I thought back to all those years of knowing Damon loved me, but there was always one little tiny part that wasn't sure because he had never said it. Not once in the fifteen years I've known him has he ever uttered those words to me let alone anyone else, except I heard him tell Destiny he loved her once. Now he had finally said it and I knew it was hard for him to open up like that, but now I knew. Damon loved me; he truly and whole heartedly loved me and didn't want anyone aside from me. The grudge he spoke of was lifted once he said those words and they processed through my mind.

"Yeah it is, but don't get used to it" he smirked kissing my forehead.

"Just say it once more please" I gave the puppy dog lip.

"Fine, I love you Azkedelia" I smiled and kissed him. I pulled back slightly so our lips still brushed one another.

"Once more with feeling?" I asked humorously.

"Don't push your luck Azzie" he said as he kissed me again then I laid my head back into the nape of his neck.

"I have one more confession" he sighed and I looked back up to him. "I owe you an explanation on why I left the way I did"

"I'm listening" this I definitely wanted to hear.

"We had just split up for the fourth time and it didn't look good on us getting back together. A vampire and her clan were passing through town and they were all a lot older than me, I'm talking centuries older. I met her at a nightclub and we hooked up. After it was over I told her I could never see her again. It just didn't feel right" he looked at me seriously "I was still in love with you" he sighed before he continued. "But she didn't like it and she became obsessed with me. I noticed she stayed in town and started having me followed. It wasn't long before she knew of you and your entire family. She came to me one night after I picked you and Akelianna up from a party and dropped you home. She said she and her clan would kill you if I wasn't with her. Like I said obsessed"

"Why didn't you just tell us, we'd have taken care of it" I interrupted him.

"She had three witches along with twelve vampires in her clan including her. I didn't want anything to happen to you or your family and you and I were fighting constantly so I just thought it would be better for everyone if I took off and that's what I did. I covered my tracks and just ran as far away as I possibly could. I ended up in Europe. I called Destiny to make sure you all were alright, but never told her where I was. That's when I became lost and got back on track of wanting Katherine out of that tomb. I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I didn't fight to keep us together" he explained.

"Damon I don't blame you for what you did now that I know all of this. I'm only sorry I hated you for this long, so much of our time wasted because of such stupid things, but maybe this was supposed to happen this way, maybe we weren't ready for each other back then you know?" I smiled as I kissed him again.

"Maybe you're right, I mean you are most of the time" he chuckled.

"Thanks for coming clean with me Damon, it explained so much" I hugged him tight.

"I love you Azzie"

"I love you too Damon" I replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it revealing Destiny looking much better and no longer sick. She looked back to her good old strong self.

"Hey baby doll" she said with a smirk. I couldn't help but grin. Damon had joined us and walked past me straight to Destiny and picked her up into a hug.

"Oh okay" she chuckled. "What's gotten into him?" I simply shrugged my shoulders.

**Okay so wow Damon came completely clean about everything and Azkedelia finally knows whole heartedly that Damon loves her and has always loved her. And now Destiny is awake and he just picked her up and hugged her. This is definitely not the Damon we know. Has his finally giving in to his love for Azkedelia changed him? Will he even need that spell now? Keep reading to find out! Remember to R&R! Especially on this one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries Universe. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. Remember to R&R! Please and Thank you! **

**A/N: So last chapter was full of confessions and Damon seems to have changed dramatically in only 3 days! Is this change going to last? And is Destiny going to figure out who this ghost is? Let's read and find out! **

**Chapter 14 – True Friends and True Loves **

**Destiny's POV**

I woke to a pulse that sent a vibration through my whole body. I remembered weird visions of a girl killed by Katherine, but anytime I tried to focus on who it was everything would black out. This ghost wanted my help, but didn't want me to know who they were.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I looked right as rain and there were no indications that I had been sick. I noticed a silver chain around my neck that I didn't put there. It was the same kind of chain I had given Damon when he became ill after Azkedelia and he had tried to have sex those years ago.

I got dressed in some leather pants and a red tank with a black vest. After I fixed my hair and threw on some make-up I went to find Azkedelia. I knocked on Damon's door and was met with not only Azkedelia's smile, but Damon swooped past her and picked me up into a hug.

"Um Okay" I smiled then looked to Azkedelia "what's gotten into him?" she simply shrugged.

Damon squeezed me tighter as he began to say it was just life that had gotten into him. I was very confused by this, he hadn't acted like this in many years, so long I had forgotten that he used to until just now. He finally let me down and had a large grin across his face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why don't we all go to The Grill and celebrate you're recovery huh?" Azkedelia and I looked at him curiously "Oh come on, I'm buying" he beamed. We both started laughing.

"In that case" and with that Azkedelia was rummaging through her clothes until she decided on a white dress with red lace and her favorite stiletto boots.

After we all got ready we left for the bar. When we arrived we grabbed a table and Damon went to get us drinks. Azkedelia kept looking at me as if she needed to tell me something.

"So how bad was it?"

"Honestly I got scared, I'd never seen you like that before" she replied.

"What happened while I was out? Tell me everything" I remembered blurs, but that was about it.

"Well you got sick. I had breakfast and a talk with Stefan in the study, that's when you came in. You told Stefan that Elena was a dopple-ganger. I followed you out into the living room and that's when you started to get confused. That's also when I noticed the bruising and bite mark on your shoulder. After we realized what it was, Stefan took you up to your room" she chuckled a bit "He knew exactly what was wrong with you and he was so calm about it. All I kept thinking was you were in pain and making my stupid herbal bliss tea" she shook her head.

"Hey that tea really helped" I tried to reassure her and it had. She was right; I was in a lot of pain until she made me drink the tea, so much pain I felt as though my body would crumble.

"Well Stefan took care of you most of the time" her confession shocked me.

"He did?" she simply nodded.

"You admitted to me what the ghost was saying, well partially" she replied. I looked at her confused. "It was when I had you drink the tea. You said the ghost wanted you to do terrible things to get your love back and Stefan was standing by the door. Stefan and I had a conversation about it in the kitchen which led to confrontation. Needless to say he hates the fact that he still loves you, so bad he won't admit it to himself" that last part sent my head spinning.

I knew she wasn't lying because she could feel what other's felt and she would never lie to me about something like that. If Stefan still loved me, but was also in love with the Katherine look alike, what did that mean for us? And how could I be with him if it was against my very nature to be with a liar, even if they are only lying to themselves. Just then Damon came back with a bottle of whisky and three shot glasses.

"Oh and Damon made a few confessions today" Azkedelia looked to Damon slyly, but he had a stern look on his face.

"Really?" I smirked. "Oh do tell"

"Well let's just say what we always knew was confirmed from his very lips" he kept his gaze on her as he poured the shots.

"You finally spoke those three little words you hate so much?" now his gaze was on me. His eyes gave away the answer. "Good for you Damon and I take it this was from you too?" I was referring to the silver chain and again his eyes gave it away.

"Why?" I was still talking about the chain.

"Because you're my best friend and I didn't want to lose you. You've always been there for me you know, even when everyone else left, you stuck by me, and you're a true friend Destiny" I felt the tears start to build as well as confusion. "Now I have a toast to make and then we stop all this sappiness" Damon smirked as he handed Azkedelia and I a shot. We raised them up as well as Damon and he spoke "To true friends" he looked to me "And true loves" he fixed his gaze upon Azzie.

"And to new beginnings" Azzie added. We clinked our glasses and down the shots went.

Just then I felt a burst of witch energy and saw Azkedelia felt it too. We looked to the door in unison and saw Stefan walking in with the Katherine look alike and some girl I didn't recognize, but I could feel her energy. She wasn't strong like Azkedelia, but she could be trouble down the road. Suddenly I realized I recognized this type of energy.

"She a Bennet witch?" I asked Damon. He simply nodded.

"You mean like Emily Bennet?" Azkedelia questioned. She knew her from the story of the Salvatore's and her ancestor, Amelia. I simply nodded.

"I'm going to need her" she was referring to the witch that was now crossing the room with Stefan and that Elena girl attached to his arm.

"Need her for what?" Damon asked poring a few more shots.

"I need the memory spells from Emily's book to know exactly how to reverse what was done to you" Damon and I both looked at her, I in agreement and Damon in confusion. "Katherine's compulsion wore off every time you were with Amelia so she had Emily alter your memories. Hopefully she wrote it down in her grimoire and I need it" she explained downing another shot never taking her eyes from the witch. "What's her name?" she and I both asked Damon. We looked to one another and laughed.

"Bonnie Bennet" he whispered. I could barely hear him. We looked at him curiously. "Stefan's listening" he projected his thoughts into my head. I simply nodded.

"Okay we'll figure out everything that needs to be figured out, but tonight is about fun, something we all need right now so drink up" Damon was chipper as he poured more drinks.

I hadn't seen Damon like this in a very long time. It made me wonder if he would even need the memory spell now. I wondered if Azkedelia cast the spell, would it change the way he was acting now? And would it be for the better or worse? I looked at the way he was smiling and it was if we were back in 1864. He was happy and that made me happy. I walked up to him and gave him a hug which caught him by surprise, but he hugged back.

"What was that for?" he asked as we released.

"For being my best friend" I smiled as I went back to my seat.

We drank the rest of the night ignoring everyone else. It was as if we were back, but we were missing one person and Azkedelia noticed. We shared a look then raised our glasses.

"To Akelianna" I said.

"May she rest in peace" Azkedelia spoke.

"And be watching over us" Damon piped up. We cheered and drank.

"That's it!" I yelled.

"What's it?" Damon asked.

"I know who the ghost is"

"Who?" he and Azzie asked in unison.

"Akelianna" Azkedelia dropped her glass.

**Okay so Damon still seems to be very livid. He has not only reestablished his connection with Amelia but with Destiny as well. And why does Destiny believe the ghost is Akelianna? This question and more will be answered as the story continues!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing from the Vampire Diaries Universe. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I own my story plot and characters. **

**A/N: So quite an ending last chapter huh? Let's see how it plays out! Remember to PLZ R&R! Reviews are important! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 – Maybe It Is**

**Azkedelia's POV**

I was so shocked by what Destiny just said I dropped my shot glass and choked on the whiskey in my mouth.

"Why do you think it's Akelianna?" Damon asked looking about as shocked as I did.

"Think about it. They know me, all about me and Stefan, and the symptoms I experienced. The wounds I had were very similar to the ones Katherine gave Akelianna" she explained.

"The ghost was trying to get you to do bad things in order to get you know who back, your words were terrible things actually" she simply nodded in agreement. "Then it can't be Akelianna, she was good" I stated.

"Akelianna had a dark side you didn't know about. She started experimenting with dark magic before she was killed. I tried to get through to her about how dangerous it was, but she died before I got the chance" she replied. I was starting to get angry.

"It's not Akelianna! She's at rest!" I exclaimed.

"Azzie…"

"No! It's not my sister!" my voice was angry and full of agitation.

Destiny and Damon kept quiet as I slammed three more shots down. I could feel the tension building in the room. Destiny had to have looked at Stefan at least half as many times as he looked at her. I wish I would have killed that Elena bitch when I had the chance that first night, and then there would be one less thing in the way of their love.

"I think it's time we go home" I said looking over to Damon.

He looked down at me and agreed. When I looked over to Destiny she did too. We grabbed our jackets and headed outside to the car. Damon put the car in gear and we were off. We arrived at the boarding house and Destiny went straight up to her room. As she passed me I felt an aching pain in my chest causing me to have to bend over and take a few breaths.

"You alright?" Damon asked.

"Yeah just Destiny" I replied and there went another sharp pain. This time I cried a bit.

"Come on" he said as he lifted me up bridal style. "You need rest" he said as he carried me up to his room.

He sat me down on the bed and helped me take my boots off. He then helped me change into some shorts and a tank before tucking me into bed and joining me. I laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"What's on your mind Azzie love?" I smirked at that and looked over to him. He was propped up on his elbow looking down to me.

"About how powerless I am and apparently blind" I sighed. Damon looked at me confused and gave a look for further explanation.

"Destiny might be right; I think it could be Kelli. She was right about the symptoms and the way Kelli died, they're very similar. I saw Kelli play with a dark spell once a few weeks before she died. I called her on it and she said that was the end of it so I left it alone. I didn't notice until now, but she became distant in those last few weeks and started doing things we weren't supposed to be able to do. I should have seen the signs, but all I saw was my smarter, older sister, who did no wrong" I explained. He kept his gaze on me as he played with a strand of my hair.

"And where in all of that did you become powerless?" he quipped.

"Oh well that was me being helpless to do anything for Stefan and Destiny. I wish he would admit how much he still loves her and dump Elena. That would be two things out of the way" I replied.

"But the biggest would be to drink human blood; I don't think that will happen anytime soon"

"I could make Elena disappear" I stated pretending to ignore what Damon just said.

"You could, but I know you and you'd regret it" he retorted.

"Why would I? She is just getting in the way of things. I bet you she gets in the way of me getting my hands on Emily's grimoire" I added sarcastically. Damon just gave me a look and I huffed.

"Fine, you're right" I sighed. "I'll just have to figure some other way to help them out" I turned and got comfortable.

"Ahh yes because it's your job to save everyone" Damon snickered into my ear as he cuddled up to me.

"Damn right, especially my family" I smirked as I closed my eyes. Soon enough drunken tiredness took over and I was out cold.

**Destiny's POV**

I shot up in bed in a cold sweat with the feeling of someone watching me. I looked around the room and no one was there, but I could feel them watching. I leaned against the headboard and sat in the silence for a few moments trying to contemplate on what to do.

"Alright so you don't want me to know who you are, but you want to help me?" I asked the silence.

_Exactly! _came an exclaimed whisper.

"I won't do what you told me while I was sick" I replied.

_It's the only way to kill two birds with one stone. _The whisper retorted. _Three birds actually. _The whisper giggled.

"How so?"

_Stefan will be drinking human blood again and with that pesky Elena out of the way you'll have Stefan to yourself and he'll have to admit his true feelings for you" _I could hear her smirk as she snickered.

"I won't harm an innocent, if you truly know me then you already know that" I stated.

_If done correctly you won't personally harm anyone besides I know you don't even like the girl. _She replied.

I scoffed as I thought of what the ghost had planned for me to do. It involved harming an innocent and that is something I wouldn't do.

"Answer me one thing"

_That would be? _

"This is Akelianna isn't it?" I heard nothing. "Well? Am I right?" I asked. The room stayed silent for the rest of the night. "I'll take that as a yes" I said as I laid down and got comfortable again.

I closed my eyes, but my mind raced for a while before I fell back asleep, mostly with thoughts of Stefan and our past.

**Do you believe the ghost is Akelianna? If so why? Or if you don't who do you think it could be? Will Destiny be able to get through to the ghost? And will the ghost succeed in her mission to get Stefan and Destiny back together? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues! R&R please and thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing from the Vampire Diaries Universe. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot.**

**A/N: Life has been hectic…..Well….Let's just leave it at that. I will be updating whenever possible, I promise and I'm sorry for the slacking so I'm just going to start the chapter and it is longer than most to make up for my absence! Enjoy! Oh and please remember to R&R! Reviews help!**

**Chapter 16 – You Had Me at Hello**

**Stefan's POV**

I arrived home about an hour after I saw Damon and the girls leave The Grill. I was tired so I went up to my room and climbed into bed after stripping down to my boxers. I was in and out of consciousness all night with restless dreams of Destiny and I until my mind decided to stop on one.

((Flashback))

_It was October of 1862 and I was 15 years old, considered a man in that time. I was sleeping in my room soundly when I heard Damon barge in and start shouting at me to wake up as he opened the curtains in my room to let the sunlight in. I noticed it was just dawn outside the window. _

"_Why so early?" I groaned rolling over to face him. _

"_Amelia is to arrive home today and we must get to her house before she does" he exclaimed. _

_At those words I jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly as possible in excitement of seeing my best friend. It had been months since I or Damon had seen her. She had been away studying the craft with her grandmother in California. Damon and I knew her secret and we had never told a soul. Damon took some adjusting to it, but he came around because of his love for Amelia. When I was dressed we raced out of the house and didn't stop until we reached Amelia's house a mile or so down the road. _

_When we arrived at the driveway that led to Amelia's house we saw a carriage coming and we knew it must be her. _

"_We'll never beat them" Damon said referring to the long cobblestone driveway that led up to the house. _

"_Follow me" I yelled as I started running through the woods until I reached the path I was looking for. It was a shortcut I had found a few years before that led to the house. _

_I began running as fast as I could with Damon right behind me. A few moments later we came to a clearing on the side of the house and the carriage was still halfway down the driveway. We raced to the steps only to find Amelia's mother and father standing on the porch. _

"_Looks like you boys are just in time" Mr. Warren chuckled a bit. _

"_Hello boys" Amelia's mother Hera spoke. _

"_Hello Mrs. Warren" Damon and I said in unison as we tried to get presentable for Amelia. _

_Within moments the carriage pulled up and we stood like the gentlemen we were raised to be. It stopped in front of the house and the coachman opened the door. We watched as he helped Amelia out of the carriage. Her long golden blonde hair hung in tight curls and her eyes a piercing ocean blue were filled with joy at the sight of Damon and me. I walked up to her and took her hand and kissed it before she pulled me into a hug. _

"_How has my dearest friend been whilst I been away?" she asked as we released. _

"_I've been quite well, but I missed you of course" I replied. _

_Then Damon came beside me and took her hand and kissed it as well before Amelia gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. _

"_And the love of my life?" she smiled brightly. _

"_Better now that you're home" with that he picked her up and spun her and she laughed in amusement. _

"_Alright Damon, put me down, I have someone I would like you to meet" She said and Damon did just that. She walked over to the carriage and held out her hand. "Destiny" she spoke and with that we saw someone take her hand and I was captivated by the beauty that was exiting the carriage. _

_Her hair was as black as a raven with mid tone colors reflected from the sun. It was up in tight curls and her eyes were an enchanting blue with golden waves like the sun reflecting on the water. She was dressed in a deep purple petticoat dress that brought out her eyes even more. She was truly a stunning and remarkable image. _

"_Damon, Stefan, I would like you to meet a very old and dear friend of mine. Destiny these are the Salvatores I have told you so much about" Amelia introduced. _

_Damon took Destiny's hand and kissed it. _

"_My name is Damon, it is very nice to meet you" he spoke and she curtsied. _

_I stayed silent, still stricken by the loveliness of the girl standing before me. I felt Damon bump my shoulder, snapping me back into reality. _

"_Oh uh yes sorry for being rude" I said taking her hand and kissing it. "My name is Stefan and it truly is a pleasure to meet woman as beautiful as you" I said the words before I even realized what I was saying. She smiled at my comment and kept her gaze upon me as I stood straight. _

"_Hello Stefan, you are very handsome yourself" she replied and I felt my heart jump into my throat. _

_At that moment I knew she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. In some odd way I didn't know this woman, but I was madly in love with her. _

"_Destiny is a very close family friend, she is different like my family" Amelia stated. _

"_Are you a witch like Amelia and her parents?" Damon asked Destiny. _

"_No, but our heritages are very similar" she smiled at Damon the looked back to me. "Stefan?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Would you care to show me around the grounds?" her voice was soft and sweet. I looked to Amelia and she simply nodded in agreement. _

"_Yes I would very much like that" I replied holding out my arm and she took it. _

"_Damon? Take me around the garden?" Amelia asked and of course he agreed. She went and hugged both her parents before her and Damon took off to the garden. _

"_Well there are many things to see here on the Warren grounds" I stated as we started walking in the opposite direction. _

_I showed her the small garden that led to the pond just shy of the woods. She decided she wanted to enjoy the scenery and took a seat on the cement bench. She smiled as she looked out into the pond. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as if this were the first time she felt the wind on her face. She let the breath out and smiled at me. _

"_Care to join me Stefan?" she asked gesturing to the seat next to her. _

_I sat down and looked onto the pond with her. After a few moments of silence she looked back over to me and spoke. _

"_Amelia says you are the one to trust with secrets" she looked at me almost seductively. _

"_I've kept hers and her family's if that is what you mean" I stated. _

"_Well I have a secret to share, that is if you would like to know more about me" she fixed her gaze upon my eyes and it was as if I were transfixed. _

"_I'd love to know everything about you" again the words came before I even knew what I was saying. _

"_I am a Valkyrie" she spoke softly. _

"_I'm not sure what that is" I confessed. _

"_I'd be very surprised if you did" she half giggled. "A Valkyrie is not very different from a witch. I have many gifts like Amelia does, but they are different from hers. The one very powerful gift I have is I can see ghosts; I help them move on to wherever they were supposed to go after this world. And the reason I bring this up to you is you have one attached to you" my mind spiraled into shock and confusion as she spoke the words. They made sense to me because of knowing about Amelia, but Amelia didn't see ghosts. "She is a French woman and says her name is Mary. She says she's your…"_

"_Mother" I cut her off. "You're saying you can see my mother?" I asked feeling taken back a bit by this whole situation. _

"_Yes and she has many things she would like me to tell you and Damon before she moves on" she smiled as I felt tears begin to build. I stopped them though because I would not let this beautiful woman see me cry. _

_That night Destiny helped Damon and I talk to our mother. I didn't know her as well as Damon, just vivid memories from early childhood, but Damon was very close with her. That night Destiny didn't only help my mother's soul rest but mine and brother's as well. On our way home I told Damon I was going to marry Destiny one day. _

((End Flashback))

I sat up in bed in frustration. _Out of all the memories I could have dreamt of why did it have to be that one! _I thought to myself. All of my feelings I had buried behind a wall that I was struggling to keep up just broke through and started flooding my whole body. I remembered the way she made feel from the very first time I laid eyes on her until the moment I had realized she was gone.

I still whole heartedly loved her, and it was so much stronger than what I felt for Elena, but how could I forgive her for just leaving the way she did? For not even giving me a chance to do what she needed me to do for her to stay? She thinks I know why she left, but honestly I'm not entirely sure what that reason is. I got up and got dressed to wake Damon up. He was the only one I could talk to about this and I hated it.

**Okay so this chapter you got see how Stefan and Destiny met and how Stefan was instantly in love with her! Now his head is so rattled he is going to Damon for advice. Will Damon be able to help him or just brush him off like he usually does? But won't helping Stefan also help his best friend Destiny? And if Damon does talk to Stefan what will Stefan choose to do? All of these questions and more will be answered as the story continues! (And it will) plz R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing from the hit TV series The Vampire Diaries. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and Story Plot. Remember to please R&R!**

**A/N: Major problems stopped me from writing all together for a while so I'm just going to update whenever possible! Sorry if it takes a while and if you're still reading even though it has been a while since I updated props for you. Make sure to leave a comment and some S/O Love will be given out in my next chapter! ****One special S/O goes to Penname: SomebodyWhoCares! Thank you for always commenting on my stories even when it's only a few words. They always help **

**Chapter 17 – What Should I Do?**

**Damon's POV**

I awoke to the sound of light tapping against my bedroom door. It was so low only a Vampire could hear it so I knew it had to be Stefan. I looked out the window and noticed it was just past dawn.

"What the hell do you want?" I whispered so Azzie wouldn't wake up, but I knew Stefan could hear me.

"I need to talk, it's important" he whispered, but I could hear the stress in his voice.

"Hold on a minute" I whispered back.

I looked over to Azzie and she looked so peaceful curled up to me. I smirked as I swiftly got out of bed and threw on some clothes with vampire speed. I opened my bedroom door and walked out closing it behind me. Stefan was waiting just outside the door.

"What is so god damn important that you had to wake me up at dawn?" I whisper shouted.

"Destiny" he simply replied.

"Oh god!" I huffed. "I'm gonna need blood" I said as I led him downstairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed a blood bag from the freezer and threw it into the microwave. I waited for it to heat up and then bit the top off and poured it into a mug. Stefan stayed silent the entire time watching me, but the blood more so.

"Want a sip?" I offered the mug but he denied it. I shook my head and started drinking it. I took a few gulps then looked to my brother. "So what's wrong little brother?" I half mocked as I sat down.

He told me about his dream/memory and I felt bad because I didn't really remember, of course Katherine made me forget most of my memories of Amelia, but I did remember the part about our mother. What I never understood was why I didn't get them back when I turned. That question was answered when Destiny told me that Katherine had Emily cast memory spells because I somehow kept fighting through the compulsion whenever I was with Amelia.

"Okay so you had a dream… what's the big deal?" I questioned.

"The dream made me remember every feeling I had for Destiny. I had it all behind a wall, buried deep inside, but the wall broke and all of it came flooding back out" he explained.

"So where does that leave poor sweet Elena?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know" that caught me by surprise "I don't know anything except I know the love I have for Destiny is one hundred times stronger than any feelings I have for Elena" that caught me off guard. Azkedelia had just wished for this very moment last night and here it was. Stefan was admitting his love for Destiny and thinking of leaving Elena behind.

"Well then dump Elena" I said as if it were nothing "And if you start drinking human blood again Destiny is all yours" I didn't think about that last part until after I said it. Destiny was going to be pissed with me.

"Wait is that why Destiny left those years ago?" he half demanded. I cursed myself for bringing it up. "Damon!" he yelled.

"Keep your voice down will you" I said as I drank the rest of my blood.

I set the mug down and sighed at Stefan. He just needed answers and for some reason since Azzie got here, I've been in the helping mood. I was starting to barely recognize myself in the mirror the past three days.

"She can't be with a liar Stefan, even if that person is only lying to themselves about who they are or what" I gestured my hand to him. "You are doing both and it's not that she can't deal with it, it's just how she's built, it's how Valkyries are" I explained.

"How do you know all of this?"

"She's my best friend… duh!" I made a retard sound on the word duh.

"I won't but say I hypothetically did start drinking human blood again and somehow I got Destiny back, how can I trust her not to take off on me like that again?" he was truly considering it even if he said it was hypothetical I could see he was truly thinking about it.

"Stefan she won't" I knew she wouldn't because of the mark.

"How do you know?"

"I've said too much already, but you gotta trust me, she won't"

"How can I trust you?"

"It killed her to do it the first time; you can trust me on that" I said. He knew I knew about her leaving before she actually did it.

"So what should I do?" he sounded desperate.

"You already know the answer" I stated.

"But I can't just leave Elena, not with Katherine coming back" it felt like something got caught in my throat at the sound of her name.

"What the hell do you mean Katherine is coming back?" I demanded.

"Didn't Azkedelia tell you? I mean that is why she's here" my blood began to boil.

"No, she didn't tell me" I said as I got up to leave. Before I did I turned back and looked at Stefan. "Talk to Destiny, it might help" I added before storming off to wake Azkedelia's lying ass up!

**Azkedelia's POV**

"Azkedelia!" I heard Damon say loudly. I just ignored him and tried to go back to sleep. "Wake up!" he got a bit louder.

"No" I simply said.

"Azkedelia Elizabeth Warren! Wake you fucking ass up right NOW!" he shouted and I felt a pillow thrown at me. I turned to look at him and realized he was pissed then suddenly I felt it and he was not only pissed, but nervous. I sat up in bed and looked at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I was annoyed at the way I was woken up.

"Oh nothing" he mocked as he paced "except you lying to me" all I could think is what did I do this time?

"I haven't lied to you" I stated.

"Okay then let's call it withholding information, does that work for you?" the way he was looking at me was as if he hated me right now.

"I give up, what are talking about?"

"You had a conversation with Stefan about a certain bitch coming back to town" now I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I was going to tell you" I replied.

"Really? When? When she got here?" Damon was furious and I felt it.

"So much happened yesterday with Destiny getting sick, our fight, my fight with Stefan, your confessions then the bar it just slipped my mind" I defended myself.

"It slipped your mind? Katherine just slipped your mind?"

"Look we were happy for the night and yes honestly she did, but I probably would have told you today after I woke up. I wasn't trying to hide it from you" I kept my voice calm.

"Really? How do I know you're not lying?" he crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Because I swear it on my sister's soul, my mother's soul and my father's life" he knew I would never say that unless I was truly telling the truth.

He uncrossed his arms and came to sit on the bed. I told him everything I had told Stefan along with what Destiny said about Elena being a Doppleganger. After I told him everything he apologized and went to scoop me up but I stood up. I was pissed that he thought I would lie to him when I never had in my entire life.

"Azzie, I'm sorry" he spoke softly. I just shook my head and looked away. Within a second he was now in front of me. "Look at me" he said, but I didn't. I was too angry and honestly hurt, but I could also feel his regret for not trusting me. "Azzie love please" and he used his thumb and index finger to make me look at him by gently holding my chin. "I'm truly sorry Az" his voice was soft and his face was apologetic.

"Damon if we're going to be able to work, we have to trust one another no matter what. I know I can do that, but can you?" I asked looking deep into his eyes. He looked back with just as much depth.

"Yes Azkedelia, I trust you, from now on no matter what" he said before kissing me gently.

"Good" I replied. After that he told me everything him and Stefan had talked about in the kitchen. I was shocked. Damon asked if I did something, but I honestly hadn't done anything, but make a wish and I had to say this was a first of one coming true.

**Okay so Stefan and Damon sure seem to be getting along and what is with Damon apologizing to Azkedelia so easily? Is he truly changing? And is Stefan going to stay with Elena or leave her to be back with the one he truly loves…Destiny? Keep reading to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries Universe. It All Belongs To Its Respected Owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: So much has happened in these last few months. I lost a family member and just couldn't get up the motivation to write, But suddenly I had a dream of that member and they told me not to waste my life away and not to especially waste my talent so here is the newest chapter after such a long wait. I hope you like it! Please remember to R&R! Reviews help!**

**Chapter 19 – Being Who You Really Are**

Destiny's POV

I didn't get very much sleep last night because I kept getting visions from the ghost that was haunting me and with each vision it made more and more sense that it was Akelianna. After hearing Damon and Azzie argue I decided to get up and get dressed. I then looked in the mirror to fix my hair and I couldn't help but sit down at the vanity and just stare. My hair was a short black pixie cut with green strips, but I remembered how long my hair had once been. It used to go down to my back in long tight curls, but I've had to change it to keep up with the times. Suddenly I saw a figure in the mirror and when I turned a saw Stefan standing in the doorway. It was then I wished I hadn't slept with my door open.

"What do you want Stefan?" I asked sounding annoyed as I turned back to the mirror and messed with my hair.

"We need to talk" he simply said as he crossed the room to sit in the chair behind me. I looked at him through the mirror and saw pure exhaustion on his face causing me to turn around to face him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to talk to you?" he shot. I threw my hands up and went to turn back around. "I had a dream last night" he said as I fiddled with my hair.

"What kind of dream?"

"The memory kind" he replied. I turned back around to look at him.

"Looks like this memory took a lot out of you" I gestured my hand to him. "What was the memory?"

"Us" I furrowed my brow. "It was about the first time we met when you told me you were different and helped Damon and I communicate with our mother" I couldn't help, but give a small smile. Mary was a wonderful soul that was so full of light.

"I remember, she had stayed behind to keep an eye on y\you and Damon and when I came she knew it was time for her to move on before she became a dark soul. She loved you both very much" I smiled at the memory of sitting in the original Warren manor with him, Damon and Amelia talking to them for Mary.

"It was a great time in my life" he smiled back.

"Then why do you look so stressed by it?"

"I'm stressed for other reasons like that memory made me remember every feeling I've had for you over the years and the feeling I mostly had were love" now his face became serious.

"And what it feels wrong to have loved me because of your precious doppleganger?" my voice was filled with venom as I stood up and turned to look out the window.

"No" he said as I heard him stand up and walk toward me. "Actually after talking it out with Damon it's quite the opposite" He placed his hand on my shoulder and had me face him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it feels wrong to have fellt any feelings for Elena when I have been and will always be in love with you Destiny. I knew from the very first time I laid eyes on you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want us apart anymore Destiny. The last fifty years apart were fifty years too long and years we can't get back. I love you and I don't want anyone else and that's the truth" and with that he leaned in to kiss me.

I was shocked at first, but that soon subsided and I kissed him back. It felt as if it were the first time all over again. My heart began to pound against my chest as our lips moved in sync. I felt my face begin to flush as our tongues began to dance until I felt a sharp pain in my head and pulled back short of breath. I looked up to him and he looked concerned.

"We can't" I said as I took a step back.

"Damon told me" he said stepping forward and his face began to change.

I looked at him confused for a moment until I watched him lower his lips to my neck. I knew what was going to happen and I had to let it or Stefan and I wouldn't have a future together and my heart couldn't take that. I felt him kiss my neck before he gently sunk his fangs into the nape of it. He had never bitten me before in fear he would rip my head off like he did when he was in ripper mode. It didn't hurt it was more of feeling of understanding and pleasure. Understanding that he needed what he was taking from me and pleasure from being able to provide it to him and I have to admit him biting me definitely turned me on. I started to feel a bit weak so I played with his hair and told him to stop. He struggled with it at first but soon enough he stopped and looked to me as he licked his lips of my blood.

"You're blood is intoxicating" he looked into my eyes and I smirked.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment"

"It is and the weird thing is I'm not having blood lust" he looked confused and relieved at the same time.

"Damon says my blood has the same effect on him. He gets sustained and doesn't feel the need for more" he looked angry that Damon knew what my blood tasted like. "It was the 80's and Damon was dying and I didn't want him to kill so I fed him, it was no big deal I promise" I explained and a ray of relief seemed to wash over his face.

"Anyway can we be together now? As long as I don't drink animal blood?" he questioned and I smirked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"There has been and never will be anyone but you, Stefan Salvatore, for me, and that's just how it is. I love you Stefan and I have never stopped" I whispered in his ear then pulled back to look at him.

He had about as big of a smile as I did. He leaned in and kissed me again and this time I didn't feel the pain in my head which meant this was real and he was no longer denying who he was and what he was. Just then I heard a knocking on my door and we broke the kiss to find Damon standing there. He had that smirk on his face he wore instead of a smile.

"Don't mean to interrupt but Elena is here" he directed at Stefan.

"I don't want to see her" he replied.

"Tell her yourself, I'm not your messenger, and you better hurry because Azzie is down there and she really doesn't like her" Damon spoke. I didn't even look at Stefan I just ran past him and downstairs. I may not like the doppleganger but I didn't want Azzie to hurt her, physically anyway.

**So Destiny and Stefan have become one again so what does that mean for Elena? And is Azzie causing hell for Elena right now while they are alone? And when is Katherine going to come in the picture? Or is she in it already? Keep reading to find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing from the Vampire Diaries Universe. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own added characters and story changes. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. I have a new like page on facebook called Shadowedsoultrixalee FanFiction Updates. If you want updates on this story and more be sure to go to the page and like it! Hope to see you faithful readers there :) Remember to R&R! Reviews help A LOT! **

**Chapter 19 - Fusion**

Azkedelia's POV

I smiled as I walked behind Elena as she made her way into the living room. When she stopped to face me I bit my lip as I smiled brighter and gave a deceiving look with my eyes. She started to adjust herself showing she was nervous which only made me want to be more devious.

"You know Damon told me how you lied to him and betrayed his trust" I said slyly as I made my way across the room to sit on the desk.

"Well he trusts me now" she shot trying not to sound petrified and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What makes you think that?" she stood still and I could see she was holding something back. "Please enlighten me" I gestured toward her.

"He stopped you from hurting me twice already" she suddenly had a smug little look on her face.

I jumped up off the desk and took a few long strides until I was close enough for her to back away in fear.

"Saving your pathetic little life wasn't for you honey. He was making sure I didn't break my code and as far as the mocking and making fun of he was in on it and he only stuck up for you because that's the kind of man he is, the one very few people know about" I stepped closer until I was nose to nose with her. "And let's do the math. You met him a few months ago and I've known him since I was ten and envisioned him for a long time before that not to mention I am the reincarnation of his first love Amelia. So don't presume to think you know Damon, me or anything about our relationship, Got It?!" I shouted the last part. She didn't answer me which only angered me more. I grabbed her by her throat and squeezed until she began coughing. "I said do – you – got – it?!" she simply shook her head. "Good" I smirked"because what Damon and Azzie have is stronger than..." I felt a searing pain in my head causing me to let go of Elena and clutch my head. It hurt worse than most times causing me to actually scream out in pain. After a few more moments of agony the pain stopped and my breathing was uneven as I gave three large laughs as I let out my breath.

"Wow" I chuckled as I slowly stood up. "That was a lot stronger than it has been in a long time Destiny" I smirked at her. "What a rush" I gave her a simple devilish grin as I tilted my head to the side. She gave the surprised look I was waiting for.

Destiny's POV

I used my power to stop Azzie from hurting Elena causing her to clutch her head as she fell to the floor and scream out in pain. After a few moments I stopped and she let out a laugh with each short breath.

"Wow she chuckled ash she started to stand up. "That was a lot stronger than it has been in a long time Destiny" she smirked at me. I could tell by the tone in her voice that something was up. "What a rush" and as she gave me a devilish grin I remembered that it what Akelianna had said when I had used my power on her when she was dipping into black magic. I looked in Azzie's eyes and I only saw Akelianna making me shocked as hell.

"Azzie? What's wrong with you?" Damon asked as he made his way from behind all of us.

"She's not Azzie right now Damon" I spoke and he looked confused. "Look deep into her eyes" I said never taking my eyes from her. It wasn't long before Damon was across the room and examining Azzie's body. Suddenly he grabbed her from behind and held her in a headlock.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan went to stop him but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Why Damon I thought you were a gentleman and this doesn't seem very gentleman like to me" she said slyly.

"What the hell are you doing inside of Azzie, Kelli?" Damon asked as she struggled against him.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she chuckled.

"How long have you been possessing Azkedelia?" I asked as I took a few steps closer.

"Since 'yes Azkedelia, I trust you no matter what'" she said dramatically then chuckled as she gestured her attention to Damon.

"Do you have complete control?" I asked.

"Azzie can't see what's going on if that's what you mean" as she spoke the darkness in her eyes became even darker. It was then I noticed that she was trying to buy time. She could have gotten Damon off of her anytime she wanted and I realized she was trying to perform the impossible.

"Stefan?" I asked turning toward him. He simply looked at me and it was then I seen Elena was still here. "Do you still have the black onyx I gave you?"

"Yes"

"You need to grab that and a black marker and get back here quickly" I stated.

"You're going to ca..."

"Yes so hurry" I interrupted him and he did. I looked back to Damon and I gave him a signal he wasn't too thrilled to get. He had seen what I was about to do before and it never ended exactly well. I turned back to Elena and although I hated to admit it I needed her help right now.

"Look I know we haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot but upstairs in my room there is a black bag with a silver chain inside. Please grab the bag" she looked from over to Akelianna then back to me.

"She wasn't the one attacking you. She's being possessed and that chain is going to help me stop it" she looked between us a few more times then she took off up the stairs. Stefan came running back down with a marker in one hand and the black onyx in the other and handed them to me. I kept them hidden so Akelianna couldn't see what I might be up to.

"So Azkedelia is being possessed by her sister?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah her twin at that which is why it was probably so easy to do it. Not even the oldest of ghosts can possess someone let alone a Warren witch" I confessed quietly. Just then Elena came running down the stairs with my black bag in hand. She handed it to me and I thanked her. I looked to Stefan and gestured the bag to him. "I need you to take this chain and wrap it around Azzie's body as fast as you can. Damon already knows the drill so just make sure you wrap it good and lock it. It keeps her from being able to use her magic" I explained to him and he looked nervous at first but he put on a brave face as he walked to where Damon and Akelianna could see him.

Stefan held the bag and opened it slowly as him and Damon exchanged looks. Akelianna started to look a bit uneasy. "What have you got there?" she asked slyly and cool although I could see the fear begin to build in her eyes. Stefan quickly pulled out the chain and at vampire speed he crossed the room and both boys tied her upper half up and locked the chain around her. There was a struggle but it was completed.

"Now, sit" Damon spoke as he pushed Akelianna down into a chair "stay!" he added as him and Stefan made their way over to me as she struggled against the chains.

"We need to talk before we decide on this casting out deal" Damon said sternly.

"Look I know the few times you saw this happen it didn't pan out well for the people involved but Azzie is a strong Warren witch and I know that Akelianna won't hold on as hard because she knows it could kill her and no matter how dark Kelli ever became she would never do anything to cause Azzie's death" I explained.

"Possessing her could kill her" Damon exclaimed.

"Which is why Akelianna is not only possessing her but trying to fuse their souls together so they literally become one person with two separate personalities, but if she does that it will only be matter of time before one personality takes over for good and Akelianna thinks she can do it, so unless you want to loose Azzie I have no choice but to use the spirit cast out spell" I directed at him and I knew that he knew it was the only way we could save Azzie for the time being.

"Maybe we should get some answers out of Kelli before we cast her out" he replied.

"No she has already begun the fusion process so we have no time" I looked into Damon's eyes and I could see how unsure he was but also the fear at losing Azzie. "Azzie is strong enough to survive it Damon if she has you to feed on right afterward" I tried to reassure him.

"Do what you gotta do" he said and I nodded.

"Keep the doppleganger away. It could get messy if I'm wrong about Akelianna's will to fight" I stated to Stefan and he nodded in agreement.

"Let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you about something anyway" he said to Elena who went from looking nervous to delighted at the flip of switch. If only she knew her heart was about to be broken. After Stefan and Elena left Damon and I walked into the living room and stood in front of Akelianna. I still had the black onyx in one hand and the marker in the other.

"What are you going to do with that? Try to work a spell to stop me from succeeding?" she said in a mocked tone.

"Something like that" I replied.

"Why are you doing this Kelli?" Damon asked.

"I have my reasons"

"Which are?"

"Wouldn't you just love to know" she chuckled. Damon started to become angry.

I walked up to Akelianna before Damon could and ripped her shirt open. "Why Destiny I had no idea you felt this way" she mocked as I used the marker to start drawing a magick symbol to draw away negative spirits. First I drew Hecate's Wheel which gave Azkedelia the protection of the three aspects of the Goddess Maiden, Mother, and Crone. I next drew a seven pointed star known as an Elven star. It has a power in succeeding in victory and finally I drew a triquetra to save her mind, body and soul. When I was done I stepped back and when Akelianna looked down and saw he markings I had drawn she looked up to me in disbelief.

"You're seriously going to cast me out?" she looked uneasy but tried to keep a straight face. I simply nodded. "You might kill my sister!" the tone in her voice changed from deceiving to defensive and protective.

"That's what you're already doing" Damon shot and her facial expression completely did a one-eighty to where now it was full of concern and love for her sister.

"I'm not trying to kill Azkedelia. I'm going to make us one like we were always meant to be. Two halves of a whole put back together to become stronger and smarter than we ever were apart" she explained.

"Kelli you were born apart for a reason" I replied.

"But we weren't supposed to be. Whenever Azkedelia is reincarnated she is both the same soul and the doppleganger. There were never twins so technically my soul belongs attached to hers" as she was speaking I understood what she was saying, but I still didn't believe her intentions. There was a specific reason she wanted to be alive again and I flt these emotions coming from her spirit. It was full of love, but also deception. She believed what she was saying and it may have been true but I couldn't let her do this. It was unnatural and against all the laws laid down by the first and most powerful Warren witch. Also I was pretty sure that Azkedelia liked being her own person no matter how much she loved Akelianna. I played with the black onyx stone in my hand as I took a step forward.

"Come on Destiny! You know I would never do anything to hurt my sister, no matter what I had been doing before I died. Hell I died protecting her from Katherine by ppretending to be her" I took another step forward as she became more nervous. "Just let me do this. Let us be one like it was always supposed to be" her voice became panicky after I stopped directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that Kelli" I said.

"Then you'll be sorry for casting me out. If you think the dreams, visions and ghost sickness were bad just wait until I'm out and about again. You'll wish you'd let me stay!" she eclaimed and with that last word I slammed the black onyx stone over her heart and began chanting in another language.

"suflet care nu face parte te-am alungat din această nevinovat. suflet care nu face parte te-am alungat din această nevinovat" Akelianna began screaming and it became louder and louder as I continued to chant. "suflet care nu face parte te-am alungat din această nevinovat" he screams filled the entire house. I saw how much it was taking out of Azkedelia's body and I started to become afraid because I didn't expect her to actually hold on as tight as she was. "suflet care nu face parte te-am alungat din această nevinovat" I chanted again and she screamed even louder if it was even possible as white light started to come from her chest where the black onyx was touching her.

"Kelli if you don't let Azzie go then you're actually kill her and take yourself with her. I know you would never want to harm her so just let go!" Damon yelled over the screaming and Akelianna stopped to look at him as I continued to chant. "Let go Kelli or Azzie is going to die" he said in the moment that Akelianna stopped screaming and focused her attention on him. Kelli and Damon had always been close friends and hopefully it was still in effect and working in our favor.

"I just want to be whole with her again" Akelianna cried to Damon as I continued to chant.

"I know Kelli but we both know this isn't the way to go about it. Use Destiny to talk to her and we'll all figure out a way for us all to be happy, but right now you gotta just – let – go" the way he spoke to her was so soft and caring it reminded me of the Damon I had known existed all of these years. We all had our dark sides, even me, but there was just as much light mixed into it. Suddenly Akelianna looked at me, her face full of tears, and she looked scared.

_I promise I'll find a way to help you do what you need to do in order to move on, but not this. _I projected into her head as I continued to chant. She simply gave a nod in understanding before she let out on last scream and a dark purple mist came from Azkedelia's body. The screaming stopped as Azkedelia's body went limp and the mist disappeared, showing Akelianna was gone, at least for now. I stopped chanting and dropped the stone as I looked over Azkedelia. Within a moment I felt Damon come next to me.

"That was most definitely not Latin Destiny" he said panicked as he got the chain off of Azkedelia.

"I know. Since the chain is specifically designed for Warren witches I had to used the language written on the chain. It was the same spell though"

"So what was it?" He said more demanding as he took the last of the chain off of Azkedelia and gently laid her down on the loveseat.

"Romanian. The language used where the first Warren witch was from" I said as I sat on my knees in front of Azkedelia.

"Of course" he murmured to himself. "How is she?"

"Kelli held on harder than I thought she would so she's quite weak" I stated as I examined her. She moved her head slightly and began to groan. At the speed of light I was pushed out of the way by Damon.

"Azzie? Azzie love are you alright?" he asked as he caressed her face. Just then someone walked into the house and when I started to stand up I was helped up by Stefan who had a small spot of blood on his neck but no wound.

**So that was a long dramatic chapter for our characters. Is being whole with her sister the only reason she tried to fuse their souls together her only reason for possessing Azkedelia or do you think she also had alternative motives like Destiny believed? Is Azkedelia going to be alright? And if so how will she react after being told what happened? Also how do you think Stefan and Elena's conversation went? And why does Stefan have blood on his neck? All these questions and more will be answered as the story continues. And I promise it will! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries Universe. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I simply own my characters and story alterations. **

**A/N: Please Read & Review! Reviews Help! Enjoy this extra long chapter!**

**Chapter 20 – I Love You**

Azkedelia's POV

"Damon if we're going to be able to work, we have to trust one another no matter what. I know I can do that, but can you?" I asked looking deep into his eyes. He looked back with just as much depth.

"Yes Azkedelia, I trust you from now on, no matter what" he said before kissing me gently.

"Good" I replied. After that he told me everything him and Stefan had talked about in the kitchen. I was shocked.

"Did you work some kind of magic?" Damon asked.

"No" he gave me look. "I'm serious, I didn't do anything but make a wish and honestly this is the first time I have ever had one come true" I stated and he smiled as he pulled me close.

"Well like I said from now on I trust you no matter what" I could hear him smirk.

Suddenly I felt a wave of energy and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was no longer in Damon's arms but rather in a very dark wooded area. Tree's seemed to be breathing as it became very cold. As I let out my breath it became a thick white cloud. The trees were black and leafless, their branches all jagged and sharp. The sky was a mixer of light and dark grays but no sight of a sun even existing. The ground was as hard as stone though it looked like compressed dirt. The roots from the trees intertwined to form the paths that were hard to see through the fog. I spun around at the sound of a twig snapping.

"Hello?" my voice echoed through the woods. I heard another snap to my side and spun again. "Whose there?" I asked. I saw someone hiding behind one of the tall dark trees. I could see some white fabric. "You don't need to hide" I said as I took a small step closer.

"No but you most certainly do" a light and shy feminine voice came from the direction of the person keeping hidden.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I took another small step forward.

"I shouldn't be here. _You _shouldn't be here" she spoke quickly.

"Please come out" I said gently as I took one last step closer. I was close enough to see the woman was about my height and wearing a silk white night gown, white slipper pumps and had long dark hair. I was able to reach out and touch her shoulder. When I did she jumped and when she turned to face me I couldn't believe who I was looking at.

"Mom?" I questioned looking her over. She looked the same, but extremely weak and beaten up. "Momma is that really you?" I felt tears begin to fill my eyes.

"Shhh Azzie or they might hear you" she lunched herself forward and wrapped her arms around me. "You can't stay here honey, I have to hide you!" she whisper exclaimed in my ear. She then pulled back and cupped my face and smiled. "I have been so proud of you Azkedelia."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I have to hide you, come with me" she started pulling me down a jagged path by my arm. I had to jog to keep up with her.

"Where are we going? Why do I need to hide? What the hell is going on?" I exclaimed loudly and she stopped.

"Shhhhhhh Azzie there are forces her that want to hurt you. I need you to think of Damon as we run. I can feel them coming!"

"Who? And where are we?!"

"Purgatory. There is no time to explain anything else we must run and as we do I need you to think of Damon as hard as you can so a door will appear and the door will hide you until Destiny and Damon save you"

"Save me from what?" suddenly we jumped up at the sound of a tree falling over.

"They will explain when you get back home but right now we must run!" she yelled as she began pulling me through the dark woods. As we ran I suddenly felt a few different presences following us. "Think of Damon and your love for him" she yelled as we ran. I took a deep breath and thought of how I felt when I first started to love Damon and how I felt when I was a child. I thought of how we had kept him a secret from my whole family for the first four years of our friendship. I then noticed that we had stopped running and there was white oak door standing before my mother and I. "Hurry through the door" she said looking around nervously.

"Where does it go?" I asked.

"A safe place inside your mind back in the real world. Now go" she explained.

"Come with me" I begged and she smiled before shaking her head.

"I can't. Right now my place is here. You must go they are almost here and they will kill you" she said as she opened the door. She pushed me through as I saw a black mist start to engulf her but she was able to slam the door behind me causing her and the door to disappear. The scenery completely changed around me. I was now in my family's cabin in the woods. The one I often met Damon at.

"Momma!" I screamed but got no response. I looked around the cabin then the front door opened. I turned to look and saw Damon walking into the cabin. "Damon!" I said excitedly, but he didn't hear me. "Damon?" I said as he passed me to go into the kitchen. I reached out to touch him but I went right through him. I realized this was a vision and I was simply visiting. Damon opened the fridge that had a few pints of blood in it. I couldn't figure out quite what year this was because Damon came to stay here often over the years. As his mug full of blood was heating up in the microwave he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. I knew he was calling for me. I simply watched as Damon drank his blood in silence. When he was done he went over to the fireplace and threw a few logs in then started the fire. Just then the door opened and a teenage me came walking in the door. She was dressed in a red lace tube top and black faded jeans with high heeled black boots. Judging by my outfit and the black low lights in my hair and how it was cut I was roughly sixteen give or take a few months.

"Damon?" she yelled as she shut the door. When she looked into the living room she saw him and her eyes lit up. The younger version of me was definitely sixteen at the least because that's when I started to feel more than friendship for Damon.

"Azzie love" he smiled and picked her up as she ran into his arms.

"You were gone for so long. I was afraid you'd..." younger Azkedelia's voice trailed off as Damon set her down.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'm only sorry I missed your and Kelli's sweet sixteen" he smiled as they sat down on the couch.

"It's okay I mean we got your gifts that morning and your letters. Mom and Dad threw us a huge party and Kelli met a new guy at school" She explained and as she did I started to remember this scene. Damon had been gone longer than usual and I had a nightmare of his death.

"How was the party?" He asked.

"Great and The dress you sent was amazing. It matched my mask perfectly, but how did you know my size?"

"I know you very well Azzie" he replied.

"One thing happened that day that I wasn't too thrilled about" he simply looked at the younger Azkedelia. "Our succubus powers came into effect bringing the hunger with it. I got so hungry I almost killed a boy at the party. Kelli found me and was able to stop me though" now younger me looked upset and regretful. I remembered when the hunger came on my sixteenth birthday. It was stronger than anything I had ever felt. I soon had to realize that even though I didn't want one, I had to have a boyfriend to have someone to feed from. My mother had taught my sister and I how to control the hunger as well as feeding.

"So I take it you have a cover?" I never realized before, but Damon almost looked scared to hear my answer.

"Yeah. His name is Scott but I don't really like him. I just need to be able to feed" young Azkedelia replied awkwardly.

"Why not pick someone you actually like?" Damon gave a half smile.

"I don't like any of the boys in this town. They're all immature and well none of them..." her voice trailed off and I knew what she wanted to say to finish the sentence. None of them were Damon.

"None of them are what?" Damon asked.

"It's nothing. So how was your trip? Did you find what you were looking for? Did you run into any trouble?" this was classic me keeping the attention off of me and switching it to someone else.

"I've decided to give up my search" he simply spoke and at that time I didn't know his search was going to lead to the tomb that Katherine was not in. At this age I knew of Katherine and that Damon had loved her and she was a vampire, but I didn't know she was still alive and I think I have always known I was the reincarnation of Amelia just by dreams I had while I was a child.

"Oh, but it was so important to you and it has been over a century. Why give up now?"

"I found something else that's more important" and in that moment I realized he was talking about me. I had never put it together before but he meant I was more important than Katherine. I never believed it until seeing this scene play before me.

Suddenly the scene changed and this time I was still in the cabin but it was decorated for the holidays. I saw Damon come out of the bedroom and put a shirt on. He went to a loose floorboard and opened it. He reached in for something and when his hand came up he had several small gifts wrapped and being held in a white bag. He put the floorboard back and then went to set the presents under the small tabletop Christmas tree. Suddenly I heard a ding and I noticed it was timer on the kitchen stove. Damon ran into the kitchen and pulled a small bird out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove. On the counter there were bowls of food such as yams and vegetables. Damon started setting them on the table and I laughed to myself at how sweet it was that he was trying to make everything perfect. I remembered this Christmas Eve. I was only two months from being 17. Damon had spent the day with my family and I then slipped a note to me to meet him at the cabin later that night. Just as he finished sitting the table and lighting the candles teenage me came walking through the door covered in snow. When she took off her white foax fur parka I could see her hair was all a honey blonde with no low lights and she wore a tight black v-neck sweater, faded blue jeans and white fur boots. She set the coat on the rack and when she turned she saw the presents under the tree.

"Damon what's this?" and as she turned there was Damon handing her a glass of wine. "I'm not 21" she stated and I couldn't help but continuously smile at the scene. Damon and I had been avoiding the inevitable kiss we both had been longing for. Watching this only made me love him more. Sadly memories like these were ruined for me after he broke my heart and left. I had shut a lot of them out, but seeing how it was with us even this far back made me see my and Damon's connection in a new light. It made me have faith in us again.

"In my time you are well over age to have a glass of wine with dinner" he smirked and young me smiled as she took the glass. He then took her over to the dining nook and pulled out a chair for her. She gave a big grin as she sat down and set the glass of wine on the table. Damon took the seat at the corner of the table next to her.

"You really outdid yourself" young me said as she looked over the table.

"Its been a long time since I've celebrated a real Christmas eve and I wanted it to be with you before we celebrate Christmas with your whole family tomorrow" he smirked. I decided to sit down on the other side of them and watch.

"When was the last time you had real Christmas?"

"When my brother and I were still human" I had forgotten that Damon had never really said Stefan's name. He always said his brother or little brother, but rarely actually said Stefan.

"That long?" I could see the sympathy in young Azkedelia's eyes because I remember feeling it and the terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Damon hadn't had a real family Christmas since before 1864 which was a little over a hundred and forty years ago from this scene at the least.

"Lets not talk about that. I just want to enjoy this meal with you and then we can open presents, maybe watch some Christmas movies or sit by the fire. Whatever you want" young me agreed and they continued to eat dinner.

I and my younger self laughed at all of Damon's quips and jokes. I loved every minute of it and I know my younger self did too. After dinner they made their way over to living area and opened their gifts. Younger me loved everything that Damon had given her, but didn't know at the time they all possessed magical properties, mostly for protection. I remembered that it took me forever to figure out the few things I had got Damon that Christmas because even though we were close at that time I didn't know as much about him as I do now and I am still continuously surprised by him to this day.

"Damon?" young me asked as they were sitting close by the fire. He turned his head and looked at her. "What is your favorite Christmas moment?" he gave her a look before turning back to look at the fire.

"Azzie I told you I'm don't want to talk about that" he said calmly.

"I know, but there are some thing I just need to know" she replied. Damon looked down to his glass of liquor then slammed the rest of it down before setting the glass to the side. He then turned a little to face her.

"It was the last Christmas we had with my mother. She always made such a fuss during the holidays. She'd have my father cut down the biggest tree that would fit in our house. We'd decorate it together with homemade ornaments. My mother had ones that were imprints of mine and my brother's hands that she always put on the tree first. We were decorating the tree and she was singing a christmas carol in french. "Les anges dans nos campagnes, Ont entonné l'hymne des cieux, Et l'écho de nos montagnes, Redit ce chant mélodieux" Damon sang beautifully. It was the french carol known as Angels We Have Heard on High. "It happened to be one of her good days. She didn't seem as if she was sick at all come to think of it. I remember my father had come up with the idea that we should only get present of things we needed like clothes and a new pair of shoes, you know essentials, but not my mother. Stefan and I were getting ready for bed when she snuck into our room with two presents in hand. She sat at the end of my bed and we met her there. She told us it was our little secret as she handed one to my brother and one to me. I remember being nervous to open mine because of my father, but my mother's gentle eyes showed that it would be alright. She helped my little brother open his as I opened mine. He got a toy my mother had made and when I opened mine it was a very beautiful silver music box and when I opened it, it played the same lullaby my mother used to sing us to sleep. She tucked us in and sang along with the music box until we fell asleep. The next day it was also another good day and we spent the day singing and opening presents while my mother cooked our Christmas goose. We had a great dinner and I can swear I can even remember my father laughing a few times. It was my favorite Christmas because My mother was in good health for those two days and we were all one little happy family. A few months later my mother died of tuberculosis. She had been sick with it for a long time and back then there wasn't a treatment for it, but that Christmas it was like she knew it was going to be her last and I think that's why she gave me the music box. I've always blamed my brother for her demise" he explained and as young me listened I actually cried. Watching Damon tell this story for the second time made me see how much pain it had actually caused him to lose his mother.

"Why blame your brother?" young me asked.

"She was always fragile, but after she had him she became much weaker which in effect caused her to catch tuberculosis" he said flatly.

"Damon, that doesn't make it his fault. He was an innocent life brought into the world through the love of your mother and father. There shouldn't be blame put on anyone, but if you choose to place blame it should be on your parents, not Stefan" I smiled at how smart younger me was and how wise she sounded as she spoke.

"Well when you put it like that I suppose you're right" Damon had a look full of enlightenment and understanding which made me realize at that moment he stopped blaming Stefan for their mother's death. Suddenly they locked eyes with one another. They continued to gaze into one another's eyes as they both slowly leaned closer to one another. They were close enough that their noses were touching and they could feel one another's breath. "Azzie we shouldn't" Damon whispered but neither moved.

"I want to" she replied.

"So do I but..."

"But nothing" and with that she crashed her lips onto his in a heated kiss. I could see Damon tried to resist at first but finally he gave in and wrapped his arms around young me as they stayed in a continuous series of kisses. I smiled at them as I felt proud of my younger self taking charge the way she did, well I guess like I did back then, oh you know what I mean.

"_Azzie?" _I heard a voice from a far._ "Azzie love" _

"_Damon?" _

"_Azzie please come back to me" He sounded scared. _

"_Damon! Damon I'm here!" _As I yelled the scene around me faded to darkness._ "Damon!" _I screamed.

Damon's POV

"Kelli held on harder than I thought she would so she's quite weak" Destiny stated as she examined her. Azzie moved her head slightly and began to groan. At the speed of light I pushed Destiny out of the way.

"Azzie? Azzie love?" I got no response and she had stopped making noise and moving. "Azzie please come back to me" my voice was soft and I'll admit I was scared. She didn't look too good. Her complexion was pale and her hair almost lifeless. She had dark circles under her eyes and her lips were a pale pink with a bluish color. She looked like she was starving.

"Damon!" she yelled as she sat straight up. Her voice was weak and hoarse.

"I'm right here" I said as she looked over to me. She placed her hand on my cheek and gave a small smile and she brushed it along my face. "I love you" she said as if she were saying it for the first time. "I love you too Azzie" I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and held on tight. It was then Destiny made a fake coughing noise. Azkedelia looked up and around the room. She noticed Destiny and Stefan standing there and when she looked to the other side of her she saw the chain. She stood up and looked between the three of us.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked then her legs gave out but I caught her.

"What do you remember?" Destiny asked as I helped Azkedelia sit down.

"Just darkness, why?"

"We've got a lot to tell you" Destiny replied.

After I kissed Azzie and gave her the energy she needed Destiny decided to be the one to tell her everything that had happened. After that I was going to get Azkedelia alone and find out what she really remembered while Akelianna was possessing her because the moment she spoke the words, _just darkness, _I knew she was lying.

**So this was a great chapter for all you Azzie and Damon lovers! We got to see two important moments in their lives together and trust me there will be more. Alright so onto the questions. Why was Azkedelia so surprised to see her mother in purgatory? Why was Azkedelia sent to purgatory if her sister was trying to fuse their souls together? Was Akelianna lying? And why did Azkedelia lie about what she remembered after waking up? All these questions and more will be answered as the story continues! Remember to R&R plz and thank you!**


End file.
